The Legend Of Wolfmon
by g1rldraco7
Summary: Think being in high school was tough. Little does Davis know that his third year in high school will be a scream. Being Editted!
1. 01

It's been three years since the final defeat of Myotismon by the new Digidestined and peace was finally achieved.

Although it came at a high price with the digital world unbalanced due to Black Wargreymon nearly destroying all of the Destiny stones, which means it'll be a long time before the balance is restored. Still school wouldn't be the same since there were so many changes happening without heroes.

While the older kids are in college, the young ones are barely starting their third year at high school.

Cody and Yolei were busy doing a student exchange program to add more credits to their transcripts or something like that.

Meanwhile T.K., Kari, Davis were preparing what to do after high school with their classes except for Ken who always had advanced classes. He was doing mostly college prep classes to ensure he got into an excellent school which he could do no problem.

Of course, they always made time to spend with each other even Skyping with Yolei and Cody. Two months have passed since the start of the year and things were about to heat up for better and for worse.

Davis was also planning to finally ask Kari to be his girlfriend and go out on a date.

After lunch was fifth period art class which Davis, Kari, and T.K. had in which they were working on painting abstract pictures. They were based on the item they sketched earlier in the week and are now adding the color. First, they had to make sure the shadows and shading fit with the sketch. Who would ever guess that art would be so deep and enthralling from a simple sketch to a brilliant masterpiece.

Davis was coloring his picture of a water pitcher near a windowsill with the sun setting outside. Kari's picture was her cat sleeping on a rug during the day near the living room window of her home. T.K.'s was a bowl of fruit on a table in a moderate lighted room.

Davis kept changing his mind of what colors to use since too many bright colors would make it look fake and dark colors would cover the shadows and shading. From time to time he would comment on Kari's picture, but she kept chatting with T.K. about his picture and laughing at some jokes.

Even though they were all friends, Davis would get extremely jealous by their friendship and felt left out. He knew it wasn't a crush, he felt different being around her could it be love? Still his ways of impressing her end up going wrong with her being annoyed or laughing at him. He learned to shake it off most of the time knowing Kari and T.K. are just friends and nothing more, but it comes off like an obsession instead.  
T.K. was helping Kari with brush strokes by holding her hand and keeping the color within the lines. Of course, Davis saw this as T.K.'s attempt to hold Kari's hand, which appeared in his mind.

In nature studies, when a male sees another male trying to make a move on their female, they are engulfed in rage and just attack without warning. Davis felt his blood boil with anger; his hands tightening into fists and a snarl appear on his face.

Suddenly something inside Davis snapped making him jump up and tackle T.K. to the ground with a growl and just started to wail on him like a wolf attacking a deer.

T.K. tried to block most of the punches, but got scratched on his face from and it drew only red marks. He managed to grab a tube of green paint and squeezed it in Davis's face blocking his vision temporarily as Davis reared back. Davis hissed as the paint stung his eyes harshly and he tried to wipe them clean. T.K. ran into Davis in which both boys were a rolling blur knocking down all the art stilts of the other students and beating each other like animals. Most of the students were cheering and the rest were placing bets on who would win the fight.

While everyone else was cheering them on Kari was crying trying to stop their childish fight. She tried to separate them only to be growled at and cried even more

The art teacher wasn't even aware because he was reading a copy of Time magazine and listening to his IPod. If only he knew what was going on, but no, he was reading about how to impress women on a first date. He felt something cold hit his forehead and a wet paintbrush hit the desk bringing him out of his dream world.

He jumped up, saw the two fighting and called school security to break it up. He tried to do so, but ended up getting in the fight since they pulled his hair by accident. It took six officers to stop and restrain the two (three for each person).

The art teacher rubbed his scalp and face from the hits and just hoped he wasn't fired for letting this happen in his class.

While T.K. was sent to the nurse's office to clean up his cuts and bruises Davis was sent to his guidance counsoler with minor injuries and a black eye. Little did he know that this encounter would change his life forever.

Davis opened the door slowly and hoped he wouldn't get expelled or some bad punishment


	2. 02

Davis entered the office slowly as if he walking into a trap which it did give off that vibe since one for it was all-dark.  
He found a dark red chair and sat down noting it had a soft cushion until his heart nearly stopped from the noise.  
The lamp went on to reveal a man in his fifties with white hair and dark gray eyes wearing all black behind the desk.  
What Davis found very creepy was that the desk had no pictures of friends, family, loved ones, or anything of interest.  
It looked like this person didn't have any connections to anyone and was a loner either by nature or by choice it seems.  
There was just the smooth surface of the red oak desk showing his reflection and nothing more or less like a mirror.  
How is it that a cold and obvious quiet man with a personality of a loner becomes a guidance counselor?  
The room walls were painted in a wine red with only the various degrees hanging like trophies on the wall.  
It was a nice room if a little creepy to have a loner in it, watching people go by outside the door, judging them.  
Davis sat in the chair quietly until the man dropped the folder on the table and spoke in a deep, clear tone.

"Well Davis it seems you got into a fight over a girl I presume? By the way my name is Hannibal."

Davis was wondering why he hasn't heard of this man before, but left it as Hannibal being a new counselor.

"Well yeah I fought with him because he was making a move on my girl. I know what you're going to say and I will apologize to him."

"Don't you even think about, you might as well announce to the whole world that you're his bitch."

"Wait a minute I thought all counselor tell us that so that way we can all be friends."

"Listen Davis I'm not like the other counselors that tell you fighting is not the answer and that we all should live in peace. You're doing the right thing don't give up or you'll regret it, trust me I know the pain all too well."

"Wow you totally scared me I thought I was in for the worst punishment of my life. Thanks for the advice."

"You welcome now go clean up that green paint isn't really your color."

Davis left the office feeling better since he doesn't have detention and made his way to the boys bathroom.  
He used the restroom in which he managed to remove most of the paint off his clothes from the faucet.  
Last thing he needed was to buy new ones since green paint tried to ruin these good clothes.  
He also checked his eyes and was relieved they weren't red and the pain went away finally.

"Wow this stuff is so easy to clean just like invisible ink on a piece of paper…."

This gave Davis a wicked idea for a prank on T.K. for what happened earlier during art class.  
Davis made his way home making his first stop at a joke shop and purchasing an invisible ink pen kit.  
Making his final stop at a jewelry store, he looked around at the different pendants until one caught his eye.  
It was a pink crystal shaped into the symbol of the crest of light on a strong threaded pink rope to match.  
As he left the store with the item in hand, Hannibal was on his way home also on the other side of town.

A huge mansion stood on a cliff overlooking the city like a gargoyle waiting to strike on the city.  
Hannibal entered his house carrying a folder with Davis's name on it and placed it on a table.  
Another creature entered the room picking up the folder and skimmed through all the information.

"Well what do you think about this one?" He asked the creature.

"This one looks rather tasty, but the perfect victim for our experiment."

"You're usually picky, but you finally made your mind. You loyalty is perfect Medusamon."

"Thank you master and I hope that my services are worthy of your service.

I speak for both my heads saying if this doesn't turn out right he'll be a tasty snack."

"Excellent now where is that item by the way?"

"It's been in the same place ever since I'll get it…oops!"

CRASH! The sound of a jar breaking on a floor with such speed releasing it contents.  
A golden ball of energy slowly floated out of the shattered glass before moving quickly.

"NO! Catch it before it escapes!"

"I'm trying, but it's too fast!"

The creature was about to catch it, but he tripped and knocked himself out in the process.  
Hannibal just stood there shocked as the golden ball floated out of his home away into the night.  
Meanwhile Davis entered his house to see Gatomon sitting on the couch with a notepad and pen.  
Second time today his heart was hit, how long before it actually give out?! He would reach his forties at this rate.

"AHH! How did you get into my house?"

"You left your bedroom window open so I came to ask you some questions about your guidance counselor. Now please have a seat and we'll get through this quickly."

Gatomon didn't do this often unless she was worried about something, so Davis decided to humor the cat Digimon.  
The interview began with some very odd and annoying questions, which Davis answered to the best of his knowledge.  
Unknown to anyone a small golden ball entered his house and went into his body without hesitation.  
It didn't affect Davis until he started to sweat and feel dizzy as if he was hit with the flu.  
Gatomon sensed something fishy and I don't mean tuna or any kind of fishy fishy.

"You don't look so good, maybe you better go to bed."

"It's too early to go to sleep and I didn't eat dinner. Did Kari say anything about today?"

"All she said was that she's tired of you and T.K. fighting and you guys should stop it."

"No fair T.J. started it and besides I got her a gift so maybe she could forgive me. Hey maybe you could give to her and tell it's from me?"

"What am I a courier? I'll do it, but you have to bring me cream and fish for lunch for the next month."

"Deal! All right, I'll see you tomorrow with your meal. See you later."

Davis handed her the box and card and let her out the front door before seeing her run home.  
He went to the kitchen and got a glass of water, which helped slightly, but he still felt feverish.  
He looked into the fridge and saw nothing appetizing except for the steaks his dad was marinating.  
So he went to his room and stripped down to his boxers and went to sleep hoping he would feel better in the morning.

Gatomon arrives home to see Tai and Kari's parents watching TV without them noticing her.  
She saw Tai in the kitchen gorging on food along with Agumon as their stomachs grew.  
She sighed despite they're both known to have bottomless pits for stomachs and yet no heartburn.  
She went to the room to see Kari finishing her homework and put her school stuff away.  
She placed the box and note before Kari, and scratched her ear with her foot.

"Who is this from?"

"It's a peace offering from Davis showing that he's truly sorry."

"That's very sweet of him."

"You should forgive him. He went through the trouble."

As Kari stared at the gift the moon was slowly becoming full, lighting up the pendant and Davis's room.  
He woke up as a burning pain ran through his body making him fall onto the ground from his comfy bed.  
Loud cracks and pops filled the air as his bones cracked and shifted into wolf-like appendages.  
His teeth became sharp and pointed as his face twisted and stretched along with his ears.  
His hair went from dark brown to gold with blood red stripes which covered his body from head to toe.  
Davis cried in pain, but it came out as howl as hot tears dripped from his eyes onto the carpet.  
Once the pain stopped he finally stood on his wolf-like legs and howled to the moon revealing blood red eyes that was heard all around.


	3. 03

The wolf creature that is Davis unleashed a bone-chilling howl that echoed throughout the whole city.  
With one last look around the room, he jumped out the window, ran off into the night wild, and free.  
Everything seemed different in the night since all the humans were asleep while he was exploring.  
He smelled things he couldn't before like different foods, scents, moods, and animals in the area

Something kept telling him to run, so he did and felt himself become more alive than ever before and he loved the rush.  
He ran into the park since it was the only place with trees and jumped from tree to tree until he landed in front of a water fountain.  
Scanning the area for any midnight visitors, he pressed the button for the water to spit up and he drank deeply from the stream.  
His lungs were burning not use to running on all fours, but will soon enough as he felt the urge begin to grow inside.  
The night would've been perfect if a police officer hadn't walked up to him probably the guard for the park at night.

"Alright punk don't you think it's a little late for Halloween, remove the costume and go home immediately!"

He ignored the man and continued to drink from the fountain, his throat dry, and throbbing until he was poked by the officer's nightstick.  
Of all the people in the park, why did it have to be a police officer in the middle of the night no less?  
The man kept poking, unaware he was messing with a wild and deadly creature that only existed in legends.  
It didn't hurt Davis that much, but it was annoying that he swiped it out of the man's hands and broke it.

The officer backed up seeing the glowing eyes filled with rage and went to reach for his taser gun by mistake.  
Without a second thought, Davis lunged onto the man and started to slash with his claws repeatedly.  
The sounds of sirens blaring suddenly filled the air as more police came and animal control surrounded him.  
The scent of blood filled his senses as he final stopped only to pick up the man and toss him aside like a stick.  
He was seriously injured. He noticed the other humans surrounding him and roared at them to back away unless they wanted to bleed.

Without warning, they all attacked at once with Tasers, nets and chains aimed toward him.  
The wolf dodged the weapons and with one swipe of his claws, he sent all the officers back 5 feet.  
He was about to finish them off since he wanted to draw blood when the night sky was starting to lighten up.  
Davis then ran back home to his room and laid on the bed letting sleep claim him as he changed back to Davis.  
The alarm was about to go off when he chucked the device at the wall smashing it in the process.  
His parents and sister were already up making breakfast and getting ready for work and school.

What they noticed was that the food wasn't vanishing off the table they worried about their son.  
Therefore, his father went to his room and knocked on the door wondering what excuse Davis would use today.  
However when no one replied he turned the knob and scanned the room noting the smashed alarm clock and open window.  
He was shocked as he saw his son pale, sweating profusely and barely breathing as he pushed himself up.

"Oh my boy what happened to you? You look like you were dragged through hell."

"OOOOOOOHhhh. Dad…is that y-you? I don't feel….so good. I was staying up studying for my test and I think I caught something."

"I know we want you to get good grades, but don't tire yourself out trying to become a scholar. Just relax and go tomorrow okay?"

"Okay Dad. Thanks for everything." Davis said before he fell asleep on his bed. His dad smiling as he closed the door.

His annoying older sister Jun started asking about Davis.

"Hey what's with the bottomless pit? Did he lock himself in his room or what?"

"He doesn't look well Judith so he's staying home. I have never seen him like this before. Hope he didn't catch anything serious."

Therefore, his family just left the apartment leaving Davis to roam the house if he woke up in time to enjoy it.  
He barely opened his eyes and groaned as his muscles throbbed and ached from the late night transformation.  
He forced himself to sit up and didn't realize the lower half of his body had the wolf legs and tail.  
He slowly walked to the bathroom and used the toilet as usual in his half-asleep state.

He used his tail to flush the toilet not knowing and walked slowly to the fridge in the kitchen searching for food.  
So far, nothing looked appeasing except for the raw steaks and sliced chuck roast marinating in separate containers.  
He picked up the container of steaks and devoured the meat in a blink without chewing them and feeling full for now.  
When he finished the food, he strolled to the couch and switched the TV on to watch something interesting.  
So far, nothing until the news came on and the story is had playing would trigger a major event in his teenage life...

"For those who are just tuning in last night a security guard was attacked in the park by what he described as a large wolf like creature. He's in stable condition now due to repeated slash marks all over his body. So far, no reports on the whereabouts of the animal just to warn the people to stay indoors if needed and call the police and animal control.

Davis sat there feeling cold because he remembered everything that happened and found some blood on his hand.  
Knowing that he was the one who did it mentally, however physically not so much.  
Davis sat there shocked trying to deny the images running through his head.  
Maybe he ate something last night that is causing all this to run in his mind?  
There was no way he was responsible for this and how could he have done such a terrible thing to another human?  
Wondering what was happening his tail changed the channel until he saw it and freaked out.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I HAVE A TAIL. WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LEGS?! Wow good thing no one is home right now."

Davis was flipping out seeing all the different features that he now has

"WOW you sure are loud for a human and really you check your crotch first. You keep yelling like that and people will think you're crazy," said a voice that appeared in his head.

"Great now I'm hearing voices in my head, more reason to lock me up. Who are you and what do you want from me?"

He wanted answers on what was happening to him before something else happened that he might regret later on.

"Will you calm down before you give us both a headache and I'll explain. I am a digimon known as Wolfmon or at least I was."

Great he had a Digimon inside his head. Wait he said _'was'_ that means past tense right?

"Wait a digimon so you're not a werewolf? What happened to you?"

He was now more confused on this werewolf digimon.

"I was killed by another digimon named Medusamon who worked for an evil human."

Killed by another digimon okay now things were making a tiny bit more sense. However…

"Do you know the name of the person and I thought digimon were reborn into eggs when they die?"

That is what happens anyway in the Digital World.

"Well yes that does happen, but I was sealed away in a jar. Apparently I was supposed to be used in some experiment until I was released by accident."

Okay so he was locked away in a jar, like a genie in a magic lamp, and experimented on. Man this Digimon had it rough.

"Why of all people in the entire universe did you come to me? You made attack that man in the park!"

That's right for there are billions of people soooo….why him?

"I didn't mean to. I needed a body otherwise I wouldn't be here talking to you. I'm sorry for causing any problems."

Yeah problems like growing a tail out of his rear end and gaining other features.

"Wait so does this mean? That you can take over my body or do we share it until I can help free you?"

He was confused on how this was going work for them.

"For now we are sharing one body and only you will hear me talk in your mind of course until I am free again. I can help you control the changes so they don't pop up at the wrong time."

Okay that would be helpful. He needed someone to getting rid of the extra features.

"My name is Davis by the way. I may have barely met you, but I like you already."

The wolf like digimon seemed like a cool dude to him.

"Alright first thing, close your eyes and clear your mind of everything. Focus on being human and making the wolf parts disappear."

Davis nodded slowly as he stood up and closed his eyes, freeing his mind of any distractions.  
He focused on seeing himself normal, at first nothing happened, but he kept focusing.  
Soon the golden fur began to disappear and his legs returned to their natural length.  
Davis looked down and saw he was human which meant he quickly grabbed some shorts to wear.

"Your body adapted to my abilities quickly, most people take longer to adapt. I sense you're having girl trouble?"

"Actually I have a girl or I will have her. Her name is Kari and she's really amazing. There is this guy though who keeps preventing me from getting closer to her. His name is T.K."

He felt a little better talking to someone that was a part of him now for some reason.

"That sucks. I shouldn't be surprised since most of your thoughts circle around her besides food."

Now wait that wasn't….actually that was true. Wow, he needed to find a hobby.

"Yeah well T.K. claims they are just friends, but I swear he does stuff just to see if I react to them."

Teasing him must have T.C thing to get on his nerves.

"You do realize you sound more like being obsessed rather than loving this girl mind you?"

"Yeah well I think T.P. needs to be taken down a peg so a big prank should do the job nicely."

"You are very stubborn, but I will help you out with this only if it doesn't go too harshly for this guy."

Wow now he really liked this wolf.

"Sounds good okay where to start, let's see whoopee cushion no, hand buzzer, no how about itching powder?"

Therefore, Davis and Wolfmon started to plan the ultimate prank to pull on T.K. and control the transformations.  
This wasn't going to happen in one day mind you and it takes a lot of hard work to accomplish what we want.  
Looks like this will be a long and tiring road for Davis, but let's see how he will do on this journey.


	4. 04

As the days went by Davis was changing into a completely different person hopefully.  
With Wolfmon, he was actually doing better in school not so much to scare his folks mind you.  
Of course, his father was relieved to save money from hiring tutors to help Davis with his homework.  
His muscles were getting toned not too much, but enough to have girls at school faint when he walked by.

Of course he only wanted Kari, which explains his muscle development so he was surprised to see her checking him out as well.  
It was raining outside today so the students had to play basketball inside the gym, but Davis wanted to run in the rain for some reason.  
Of course, Davis was too busy flexing his arms and legs to reveal his new muscles in front of Kari making her drool at the sight.  
He had more energy than usual and his cravings got more attention since meat is what he wanted most of the time

"Hard to believe that I'm getting all toned and ripped. Do you think I look good Kari I mean I wouldn't want to be too muscular?"

She could only stare due to her mouth not working and the PE shirt and shorts hugged his body showing the firm muscles in all their glory.  
T.K. meanwhile was angrily bouncing a basketball near the basket watching Kari stare at Davis like a snow cone on a hot summer day.  
He threw the basketball without looking which hit the pole and hit him right back in the face making him fall to the ground.  
Everyone laughed as he stumbled to the bathroom to check if his nose was broken since blood began to drip from it.  
For Davis it was great for this time it wasn't him making a fool of himself although his conscious was picking at him for laughing.

Oddly, though Davis's counselor Hannibal was not in his office today or the whole week in fact, but it was confirmed he was using his vacation time.  
Medusamon was there at the high school undercover and recording the differences in Davis after tracking the golden energy to him.  
So far, Davis was handling the energy and the transformations although being around Kari almost made him go wolf when she dropped her books.  
Soon after lunchtime came around as the students piled into the cafeteria for the supposed food and Davis was trying to find Kari to eat lunch with.

At a lone table in the corner of the cafeteria sat a boy obviously new to the place since no one recognized or knew him.  
It reminded Davis of himself when he started at a new school, so nervous about meeting new kids and adjusting.  
Davis decided to sit with him and decided to make a new friend seeing no one else was going too at the moment.  
The boy was the same height with shoulder length red hair that looked like a crown of bright red fire on his head.  
He wore a black jacket with flames on the sleeves, a black T-shirt underneath, and denim jeans with flames on the sides as well.  
The shoes he had on were red and black to finish the look, which points out he, liked flames much like the character Ghost Rider.

Sensing someone was looking at him, the boy turned to look at Davis who was seated next to him.  
His ocean blue eyes met brown which made Davis feel like he knew him before, but how could that be?  
The new boy moved to make room for Davis to sit confirming he was friendly and not a bully.  
Davis smiled as he sat next to the new kid and introduced himself hoping to make a good impression.

"You must be new since I've never seen you around here before. My name is Davis Motomiya."

"Nice to meet you Davis and I'm Chris Terentino. I just moved here with my parents."

"You must be nervous being in a new town and leaving your friends behind."

"To be honest you're my first real friend since the accident which is why I'm here in the first place."

To Davis the kid, Chris, was almost like him meaning they're were like peas in a pod.

"It's okay you can tell me when you're ready. For now let's just relax and try to eat this stuff called food."

"Wait this is food? I swear it walked off the tray and tried talking."

Both boys laughed since cafeteria food was more like a science experiment and finished their meal.  
They talked as they exited the building to chat about random stuff before lunch ended.  
Turns out Chris have the same classes as Davis, which was already a bonus for Davis.  
Turns out, they have a lot on common and Chris told Davis he was rich and hoped he would keep it quiet.  
Davis assured Chris he would keep his secret until he was ready to tell it which made Chris smile.  
Soon the final bell rang and everyone was on his or her way home except for Davis.  
He was walking toward the detention room ready to start his prank on T.K. oh man it was going to be sweet.

Davis smiled brightly as he walked toward the detention room holding the prank item in hand.  
Today was the day he would launch the prank of all pranks on T.K. without regret or mercy.  
Everything was planned out to the nail the only thing left was to deliver the joke pen.  
Normally the students serving detention would be inside the classroom writing 100 hundred times.  
Not T.K. though for he was outside the classroom with a desk, pen and paper writing away.

"Hey weirdo I thought detention was supposed to be inside the classroom?"

T.K. looked up with a frown to see Davis smirking since he didn't get detention from their fight.

"Well the teachers were afraid that I would fight with the other students so I'm out here writing hundred times I will not fight in school."

Davis felt his hand cramp as he watched T.K. keep writing even though he didn't look at the paper.

_'A hundred time eh. Oh man T.K. is going to hate me for this but it's not like he has been mad at me before.'_

Thought Davis as he was going to put his plan it action while T.K. rubbed his wrist.

"Wow that sucks. Listen I'm sorry you got detention so I offer this pen as a peace offering."

Davis placed the box before T.K. and T.K. examined it before opening the box to fins a white and orange pen.

"Thanks this one just ran and it looks expensive which will make doing this task easier."

Little did T.K. know that he was just played big time when he started using his new pen.  
Davis smiled as he walked away leaving T.K. to write out his punishment in peace for the time being.  
After two hours, T.K. finished with his hand aching from the repetition and walked inside to hand in his assignment.  
Of course, what happened next is either funny or scary depending on how you look at the situation.  
The teacher for detention today was Ms. Tatsuyoko who was known as the Witch of Detention.  
She was very pretty, but if you get her mad you'd rather face a pack of hungry wolves!

"You think it's funny to hand in a blank page and try to pass it off?"

She raised an eyebrow at the paper T.K. handed her and T.K. just snapped.

"Are you senile you old crow I wrote the damn sentences here they are...?

His face paled as he saw all the hard work was gone as if it never was written at all.  
The other students were pale and shaking like leaves from hearing T.K. talk to her like that.  
Even though she was the oldest teacher in the school T.K. should have known better then to piss off an old lady.  
No one ever had the strength to go up against her and yet he did it without stopping.  
Only thing to do now is pray and hope god would save you from her wrath!

"Listen I like you so tomorrow you'll just sit here organizing files during lunch and after school. Good day!"

T.K. slowly walked out of the classroom shaking with anger as he figured out the pen Davis gave him had invisible ink.  
How could he accept a pen from Davis after all they been though and did to each other, you think he would have remembered.  
Suddenly he heard laughter nearby and saw that Davis had been there the whole time watching him and laughing his ass off.  
What made it worse was Davis a video camera recording everything that happened so far and he just clenched his fists.

"DAVIS YOU ASSHOLE HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!"

Oh man T.K. was pissed... he screamed and chased Davis down the halls of the school like a cat chasing a mouse.  
The hallways made weird turns, but that didn't stop his pursuit of Davis who was still recording.  
Davis ran into one of the men's room and T.K. ran in also, but Davis was outside of the restroom.  
The sign fell off to reveal it was a girls bathroom and Davis laughed hard as he heard girly screams.  
Davis could also hear splashing of water and T.K. yelling for them to stop and beg for mercy.

T.K. came out covered in toilet paper and perfume before seeing Davis and charged after him again.  
His chase had him end up at the front of the school drained and walking home removing the damp toilet paper off him.  
Davis came out closing the camera thinking whether or not to post online while coming down from his laughing fit.  
Suddenly it hit him like a massive wave of guilt that all this stuff would make Kari mad rather than like him.  
Besides this gives off the vibe obsessed instead of love and obsession isn't healthy for anyone.  
Therefore, he had to get T.K. out of detention and talk this stuff over with the both of them.  
Though he would keep the video of the prank to watch it sometime in the future.  
He saw the teacher from the detention room Ms. Tatsuyoko and ran to her before she left.

"MS. Tatsuyoko holds up a second!"

"Well if it isn't the king of broken windows Davis Motomiya what you want?"

Davis could tell she still was not in a good mood from T.K. calling her an old crow.

"Nice one anyway I wanted to talk you about T.K.'s detention tomorrow. I want you to cancel it."

"Why should I he called me an old crow!"

"Please please please please! I'll do anything you want just do this for me!."

"Anything huh? Well you can wash my car and bring my lunch during lunchtime for a week. Deal?"

Man this old women was a bitch. Why was she still a teacher again?

"Deal! Thank you so much for this!"

They shook hands and discussed the arrangements before leaving home for the day.  
One thing done one to go as Davis got out his D3 writing a message to Kari and T.K.  
The message saying to meet up tomorrow during lunch to discuss about what happened so far.  
He sent the messages and was already in front of his house when he saw a man in black waiting by the door.  
The man approached him gently with a box and note.

"Are you Davis Motomiya?"

"Yes I am."

"This is for you from a friend just sign here and have a nice day."

Davis signed the form in which the man handed him the box and left in a hurry for another job or delivery.  
This left Davis confused and shaking the box to see what is inside and he didn't hear anything like glass.  
Wondering who would send him anything, because he didn't order anything or have any penpals.  
He opened the door to his home seeing his mother making dinner and his father watching TV.  
He went straight to his room first reading the note written in a red ink in a fancy writing style.

_'Dear Davis, how are you doing? I hope you are very well._

_In this box is an item that will help you and hopefully you enjoy the benefits it holds._

_Make sure you tell show no one for it is a rare artifact and highly sought after for whatever purpose.'_

_It came with an inscription on the back written in a language no one knows, but I deciphered some of it for you._

_Whoever wears this shall gain the powers they desire, but beware for the moon brings out their true nature if not kept in check._

_Enjoy and we will meet again. Signed a Friend'_

No name or any indication of an identity was found so he placed the note on his desk and opened the box.  
Inside was another box made of carved red oak wood with two characters carved on as well.  
One was a gold wolf with red stripes the second was a blue and white female fox sitting side by side.  
Amazed by the craftsmanship he carefully opened it and inside it had a cushy red felt lining which held a pendant.

It was a gold wolf with ruby stripes leaping to attack and destroy his opponent.  
Davis placed the pendant around his neck and adjusted it so it wouldn't move around.  
He placed the box in his desk drawer and left his room to eat dinner with his family.  
Davis got ready for bed and fell asleep fast from today's events not realizing the danger this pendant would bring.

The moon slowly rose up only being a blood red instead of white lighting up his room.  
The pendant started to glow black and red covering Davis's body filling him with a surge or energy.  
Davis woke up feeling anger and pain he tried to get up only to fall on the floor shaking.  
The pain from this was even worse than the first time, he felt like he was on fire!

First, his hands and feet sprouted black sharp claws and became thick pads made for running long distances.  
His arms and legs stretched longer than before along with his ears and face to adapt to the changes.  
His teeth became long and jagged like knives gleaming brightly in the red moonlight.  
His eyes became ominous yellow with a crazed and murderous look that bore right into your soul.  
Thick midnight black fur with crimson stripes covered him head to toe with a thick black tail.

In Davis's room there was a huge black and red striped wolf on all fours teeth bared in all it's wild and untamed glory.  
The creature broke through the window landing in the streets sniffing the air until it caught a scent and ran toward his victim.  
He arrived at an apartment and clawed the door off it's hinges without caring if anyone or anything saw him.  
Of course who would be stupid enough to even try unless they had a death wish or just wanted to try being stupid.  
Without making a sound he headed down the hallway sensing no danger or guards that would get in his way.  
He came to a door with lights streaking at the bottom meaning someone was still up and a possible midnight snack.  
Now who was in the room unaware of the beast? It was T.K. of course chatting with someone that is...


	5. Meeting Clarice

**Meeting Clarice**

You're probably wondering why T.K. was still up when he should be sleeping resting for school tomorrow.  
Well it had to do with Davis's message about discussing the prank at school and his attitude lately.  
The moment he received it confusion ran through his mind due to what happened today.  
He sat there messaging Kari about it wondering if they should talk about this or not.

_(It wouldn't hurt to talk this over.)_

_(I know but still what he did today was wrong. Got me more detention!)_

_(I though you were smarter than that. How could you use a pen he gave you. Have to admit it was funny heehee.)_

_(Alright fine we talk to him. Oh Patamon said hi to Gatomon :))_

_( I'm glad you agree. Gatomon said hi back tyyl.)_

_(Good night.)_

_(Night)_

He closed his D3 and wondered if he should talk to Matt about this whole situation after all he understood.  
Matt was already asleep in the living room and Gabumon was there also not to mention it was pretty late.

" Hey did Gatomon reply to my message?"

" Yeah she did calm down. Hard to believe you two are a couple."

" And yet you aren't with Kari. I always thought you two would get together?"

" So did I, but it's easier being friends. Why ruin a good friendship."

" Yeah well I just wish I didn't have to go to her house to make out."

" You should have thought of that before destroying the couch Bubb;e Breath!"

A loud growl interrupted their conversation so grabbing the broom nearby T.K. and Patamon slowly opened the door.  
Nothing in the dark hallway, but silence until another growl echoed from the kitchen made them leave the room.  
Treading softly T.K. got to the kitchen to see the refrigerator door close with a quiet thud making them tense up.  
He swallowed thickly and swung the broom with a loud cry to hit something or someone only to hear a loud crack.  
The lights went on and there stood Gabumon with a broom impaled on his horn as he was surprised by the action.  
Matt stood there trying not to laugh, but he grabbed his sides as Gabumon growled at him for laughing.

" HEY! You almost scared me to death and why did you attack with a broom?"

" WHAT! Sorry I heard a growl coming from here and was worried that an animal got in the house."

" Well we heard the growl too, but we didn't find anything."

The broom fell apart in two pieces as the creature appeared from the hallway eyes glowing, teeth bared and growling louder.

Gabumon and Patamon charged in front as the beast leaped toward them ready to tear them apart and spill their blood.

"Gabumon digivolve into Garurumon!"

"Patamon armor digivolve into Pegasusmon!"

All three creatures crashed from the small apartment outside into the street which was empty thank goodness.

Good thing Matt and T.K.'s mom was working late tonight otherwise she would have a heart attack from the damages.

Garurumon and Pegasusmon braced themselves as the beast stood there watching them closely and just snorted at them.

" Who are you?"

" Why are you here?"

" I am Dark Wolfmon. that's all you'll know since you won't survive! DARK HOWL!"

" HOWLING BLASTER!"

" EQUIS BEAM!"

The attacks collided only to send a pulse wave sending all three digimon to the ground with little damage.  
Garurumon got up and tackled the other wolf as they started biting and clawing each other wildly.  
Matt and T.K. could only watch from a tree since it was the only place to hide and watch their home.  
Garurumon was getting hurt badly due to the Dark Wolfmon being way bigger until his tail hit the dark wolf in the eyes.  
Dark Wolfmon reared back as he roared in pain only to roar louder as Garurumon bit his shoulder.  
Pegasusmon flew in kicking and hitting Dark Wolfmon with his star shower on his back.

Dark Wolfmon grabbed the other wolf and flung Garurumon into Pegasusmon and both fell only to change back to their rookie forms.  
Dark Wolfmon shook his head before snarling in annoyance as he walked toward the tree the boys were hiding in.  
He smiled showing his sharp teeth as he raised a claw to knock the tree down when he reared back suddenly.  
T.K. saw a woman with long red hair in a ponytail jump on Dark Wolfmon's back and unsheathe a knife she had.  
She stabbed him with a silver knife in his side in which he roared in pain and tried to toss her off to bite her.  
He glared at at the young woman who landed on the ground gracefully then took off into the night to recover.  
She smirked placing the knife in a evidence bag and labeled it before helping the boys down and the digimon.

" Are you two alright? Good thing I came in time otherwise you'd be wolf food."

" Thank you for helping us. Who are you?"

" My name is Clarice Starling of the FBI."

" Cool. What brings you to Japan?"

" I am currently tracking a murder who was last seen working at a high school."

" I thought the screening process would have helped you catch the guy not get him a job.'

" How bad this this guy?"

" He is the worst murder ever to elude the FBI. My resources told me he was seen here posing as a guidance counsoler.

He is wanted for using students for some experiment that has to do with Digimon."

" Well let's go inside and we'll tell you want we know."

So Matt, T.K., Gabumon, Patamon and Clarice walked into the apartment and discussed what has happened so far.

**Clarice has arrived to help. If you're wondering about Davis' transformation.**

**If you saw the movie an American werewolf in London**

**There's a scene in which the character David becomes a werewolf.**

**That's what happened to Davis because of the red moon.**

**See different colored moons have different effects on werewolves depending on the lore.  
**

**Okay next chapter shows Dark Wolfmon visits another digidestined.**

**Guess who will it be and until next chapter.**


	6. The Encounter

**The Encounter**

As Matt and T.K. chatted with Clarice she had contractors fix the door so no one would know what happened.  
T.K. couldn't help admire that Clarice was in the FBI at her age and has accomplished so much.  
Clarice Starling 17 and in the FBI is something you don't see or hear alot these days .  
Most girls are in high school or working doing normal girl stuff like dating or shopping.

The way her red hair in a ponytail swished side to side with little work or effort showed how healthy she really was.  
The way her blue eyes sparkled as she told stories of all her missions and awards for her field work and research.  
Random images of him and Clarice walking down the street, holding hands, sharing food, walking on the beach.  
When the image of them at the alter was interrupted by Matt flicking his ear snickering as T.K. growled in pain.

" Hey you in there? Clarice went to the bathroom before she saw you go comatose."

" I wwas just thinking about what she said!"

" Don't deny it you were thinking about her. You like Clarice." He said in a sing song voice smirking.

" WHAT! NNO just because she's smart,funny,beautiful and enchanting...uhh never mind forget I said anything!"

" Figures you go for a wild chick. The way she jumped on Dark Wolfmon and when she stabbed him it was crazy."

" She's very brave to do stuff like that. Amazing she must have done that so many times."

" Awwwww T.K. and Clarice sitting in a tree Kissing first comes love then comes marriage then comes UGH!"

" My fist ready to leave bruises all over you face!"

She finished in a monotone voice although she was T.K.'s size she used one hand to hold Matt by his neck above the ground!  
T.K. laughed nervously seeing his older brother being subdued by a girl and made a note not to piss her off in the future.  
Despite being thin, Clarice has amazing upper body strength which would explain how she fought against Dark Wolfmon.  
Still Matt was getting close to being blue in the face and Clarice had this look of suppressed rage in her blue eyes.

" Clarice I think he's learned his lesson. Can you let go before he turns blue?"

Clarice stared at him for a moment then released her grip on Matt's neck and dropped him on the couch.  
Matt gasped and wheezed from the lack of oxygen as Gabumon patted his back hoping it would help.  
Clarice smirked and then focused on T.K. who found his hands interesting at the moment instead of her.

" Did you mean what you said about me or did you just say that so idiot here would stop teasing?"

" Ummm...SSorry it's just I barely met you and III...LIKE YOU ALOT!" He finished with a flushed face.

" Don't apologize. I...like you alot too."

" Really? GREAT!" My friends will like you alot. Would you like to come meet my friends tomorrow?"

" That sounds fun. What are their names?"

" There's Kari, Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody. Actually you'll only meet Davis and Kari."

" Why's that do they go to different schools?'

" Well Cody and Yolei are in a student exchange program and Ken is taking alot of smart classes so we hardly see him."

" Well I look forward to meeting Davis and Kari tomorrow."

Clarice's cell went off and she left the room to answer it which T.K felt like jumping up and down.  
She had to leave due to classified information so she hugged T.K. before leaving to work again.  
T.K. walked her to the door and watched her leave into the night feeling goofy,warm and fuzzy.  
Morning came and went along with school and other related activities then it rolled into lunch time.

T.K. waited at a table outside the school waiting for Clarice with his lunch on the table.  
She appeared wearing a white shirt, sunglasses with black jeans and shoes sitting next to T.K.  
Three minutes came by when Kari arrived with Davis a few steps behind her and a mysterious boy next to him.  
Once they all sat down the first question was who was the boy next to Davis?

" Davis who is this?"

**DUNDUNDUN! Another one down and ready to show.**

**So Clarice likes T.K.(Lucky Dog :D)**

**So it looks like everyone gets to meet Chris Davis'a new friend.**

**Let's hope they can all get along.**

**Peace Out! :)**


	7. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

**Okay sorry for the wait I was moving a book shelf into my room.  
In which I had to reorganize how everything was put in what spot for space  
I'm almost done just have to hang up all my shirts.  
Recap The meeting with Davis and them is going to start.  
Also Chris and Clarice join the group officially. Enjoy :)**

" Who's your new friend Davis?"

" Glad you asked everyone this is Chris Terentino."

" It's nice to meet you Chris."

" Welcome to our group."

Davis and Chris sat down with their lunches joining the other lunches of their group.  
Davis was in alot of pain from the bite mark left from Garurumon last night.  
He woke up feeling great with a headache, some marks on his back and his shoulder.  
It was already healing, but it didn't exactly tickle mind you so he just cleaned it and dressed.

" It's great finally meeting you all. Davis has told me so much about all of you. Who's the red head?"

" Oh I'm sorry Everyone this is Clarice Starling. Clarice this is everyone."

" Hello Clarice nice to meet you."

" Same here you must be new."

" Lovely meeting you Clarice. What brings you to japan?"

" Well I'm in the FBI and right now I'm tracking a serial killer who was last seen here posing as a guidance counselor."

" Not only that she saved me and Matt's life last night."

" What happened?"

" We were attacked by his huge digimon named Dark Wolfmon who snuck into the apartment and tried to attack us.

Patamon and Gabumon digivolved and tried their best, but it didn't even phase him at all."

" When did this happen and what did the digimon look like?"

" It was right after I was messaging you. Then Clarice jumped on his back and stabbed him in his side which made him leave.

He looked like a demonic wolf with black fur and red stripes, crazy yellow eyes and sharp black claws!"

" Sounds like a creepy monster. I wonder if it's the same one that attacked that guard in the park?"

" It's not. The one in the park was gold with red stripes and um why is there blood on the floor?"

T.K., Kari, and Chris looked to the ground and leaped from their chairs in fear.  
You would too if you saw a huge puddle of blood under your seats like a huge puddle.  
A small trail lead to Davis who currently trying to re-close his bandages quickly.  
Unfortunately his wound opened up which cause the blood spill which was an alarming amount..

" DAVIS! What happened and why didn't say anything!."

" I didn't want to worry you guys. It's no big deal."

" You have a open wound in which you could have bled to death or by infection!"

" HEY! Yelling at him won't make it better. Davis tell us what happened please."

" Alright fine I was walking home from the store. My mom made me pick up some last minute things for dinner.

So I went and was on my way home when someone came up and told me to give them my wallet.

I said no and tried to leave, but I now regret saying that. He pulled out a knife and I tried to wrestle it out of his hand.

We fell to the ground and the next thing I knew I felt it enter my side.

The punk ran off and I slowly got up not realizing I was stabbed go figure.

Seeing it wasn't bleeding so much I got home quick and covered it up."

" Why didn't you call the police or go to the hospital?"

" Well I couldn't miss school because of the deal."

" What deal at school could be so important to risk getting sick."

" I made a deal with Ms. Tatsuyoko in exchange to get you out of detention today.

I have to wash her car and bring her lunch for a month."

" YYou got me out of detention? Why would you do that?"

Davis:" I wanted to apologize for the joke pen. I shouldn't be acting the way I did to you.I know you and Kari are just friends and I shouldn't be jealous of your friendship. Kari I'm sorry for trying to impress you the wrong way. I should have just asked you out, but I was scared you wouldn't accept my offer."

He finished with a sad face looking down as the shame and guilt washed over his body in huge waves.  
Kari smiled and placed her hand on Davis's making him look into her face seeing her eyes gleam brightly.  
She gently squeezed his hand and spoke, making sure he was listening to her carefully.

" I was wondering if you were going to ask me out. I will go out with you, but you'll have to earn my trust first before we can date.  
I love the pendant by the way very sweet."

She finished with a hug to cheer him up. He stood up straight face blushing red and feeling all fuzzy.  
Chris and T.K. laughing at him not noticing Clarice studying the blood on the ground.  
There in the blood were small flakes of silver metal like from a knife.  
She took out a dropper and took some of the shiny blood and placed the dropper in a vial to test later.

Then she brought a spray can and started to spray the floor when it began to fizz.  
In an instant the blood dissolved and vanished into nothing as if nothing happened.

" Okay I cleaned up the blood so no one will find out. Just one last thing Davis I have to stitch up that wound otherwise it'll get worse."

She pulled out a small kit which a surgery needle and thread and disinfectant ready to use.  
Davis paled as he saw the curved needle dipped in the solution as she threaded it quickly.  
He tried to walk away, but Kari till held his hand as a way to keep him from running.

" Okay I need you guys to hold him down on the table so I can close the wound."

" NO WAY YOU'RE GONNA USE THAT NEEDLE ON ME YOU CRAZY CHICK!"

" Davis please this is only way without going to the hospital. Do you want to go there?"

" NO. Fine, but if anyone tries anything I'll bite!"

So they got Davis on the table Chris holding his arms and T.K. holding his legs.  
Kari started petting his head and he calmed down forgetting about Clarice.  
She started sewing his wound up so the stitches won't break so easily.  
It only took five minutes since it wasn't a deep wound mind you.  
Davis saw the stitches and smiled feeling better not worrying about bandages anymore.

" WOOHOO! NO MORE BANDAGES!"

" Too bad you don't have those cones they use on animals to keep them from biting the stitches off."

He finished laughing until he heard a growl and ran as Davis chased after him.  
Kari, Chris and Clarice chasing both of them to make sure the stitches didn't open again.  
School went by quickly as our friends split up and went to their home.  
Clarice arrived at her apartment taking the vial out to be analyzed.

She placed he blood on a slide and inserted it in a machine to analyze if it matched the blood on the knife.  
Davis got home did what he normally did and went to sleep tired from today.  
_'Looks like everything is all good with me and Kari after all this time.'  
_He thought as drifted to sleep unfortunately the full moon rose again blood red.

He transformed again into Dark Wolfmon again although not as painful.  
He jumped through the still broken window and followed another scent to his next victim.  
Arriving at another apartment thinking about clawing the door down, but saw the balcony door left opened

**(Man what's wrong with people you never leave doors or windows open weirdos or monsters can get!).  
Who's apartment did he enter without anyone seeing or hearing him? Why the Kamiya residence of course!  
OMGOMGOMG! His next victim is Kari but why? DUH THE PENDANT! You'll find out where the pendant go when he transforms.  
Anyway left me know if you like or hate his chapter. I can change it just message me it's no problem**


	8. Strangers in the Night Part 1

**Strangers in the Night Part 1**

Last time Dark Wolfmon entered the Kamiya home unnoticed like T.K. and Matt the night before.  
One of his abilities is able to become a shadow and travel among the darkness smoothly like a demon.  
He traveled from under the couch where Tai and Agumon were having a horror movie marathon to the room of Kari and Gatomon.  
Kari and Gatomon were folding clothes and placing them in the dresser and closet after all it was laundry day.

In another part of town Clarice was waiting for the results for the blood she collected fro her laptop.  
Since it was taking a long time she went out to eat as her home was infiltrated as well by another creature.  
It was a Renamon only she had light blue and white fur with piercing green slitted eyes.  
She wore black arm guards with the Taoist Taijitu symbol on them and two-fold tomoe on her thighs.

She opened Clarice's laptop easily and searched it until coming across the files on Wolfmon and Hannibal.  
She inserted a flash drive copying the files and then deleting them off the hard drive making sure it won't be recovered.  
With a loud beep the machine printed the results and ejected the blood slide along with the printed results.  
She placed everything in a purple pouch that would hold a car even though it was small around her neck and thrashed the machine to bits.

Smirking at her success she went to the fridge searching for a snack before she took of into the night.  
Clarice arrived to see the front door open she out pulled her gun and walked in softly seeing the bushy tail swish from her kitchen.  
She aimed the gun at Renamon's head though she wasn't phased at all by the weapon or the owner of it.

" PAWS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM FURBALL!"

" You should relax more. You're too young to have your blood pressure up."

" WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU TO MY STUFF!"

" My name is Renamon and you should stop digging before you endanger innocent people. Farewell!"

Blue smoke filled the room and Renamon was gone as it cleared from the room without trouble.  
Clarice checked her laptop pissed to see the files she had on Wolfmon and Hannibal were wiped from the hard drive.  
The blood results gone also with the machine destroyed to the point of no return.

She took some deep breaths and tried to calm down and just made some tea.  
Meanwhile Renamon ran quickly through the streets as a blur.  
She was currently heading toward the Kamiya home as well for what reason is personal.  
Dark Wolfmon just stayed in the shadows watching Kari finish doing her laundry.  
He could have attacked, but for some reason his instincts were telling him to wait.

" Even though washing clothes meant having clean ones to wear putting them away was really time consuming."

" Speaking of time consuming you think T.K. and Clarice will get together?"

" You can tell they like each other. Anyway I'm concerned about Davis. What was he thinking not going to the hospital!"

" I can see why. He did all that to get T.K. out so why risk ruining all that hard work."

" Well that was impressive for him to do all that, shows he really wants to."

She finished placing the last of her clothes when Renamon appeared eyes glowing and claws aimed at the two girls.  
Gatomon arched her back and hissed trying to be more intimidating despite her being way smaller than the fox.  
Renamon smirked at the small feline holding her laughs at her lame attempt to be intimidating which failed big time.

" I won't harm you if you tell me what I need to know. Where is Wolfmon?"

" Wolfmon?" I'm sorry I never met that person. Who are you?"

" My name is Renamon and I'll ask you again where is the wolf?"

" Listen we don't know where Wolfmon is so just leave before I make you into a rug!" She finished with a hiss.

While this was happening Agumon and Tai were talking about random stuff since the movie marathon was over.  
They finished watching the entire series of Nightmare on Elm Street and figured talking would keep them from having nightmares.

" I still can't believe that a teenage girl had Matt by the neck with one hand!"

" Too bad we missed it. We could have put it on you tube HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" That would make Sora mad though."

" I forgot about that. I still don't see what she sees in Matt."

" Honestly I always thought you two would have hook up. I thought you were gonna ask her out or did you change your mind?"

"...Yyou know what let's go see what Kari's doing!"

Tai finished flustered and hoping Agumon would forget about getting an answer from why he and Sora never got together.  
Lie Tai hasn't been asked that question so many times before, he opened the door and saw Kari and Gatomon facing off Renamon.

" Hey what's going on here!"

" This is none of your business!"

" I don't know what you want, but what makes you think my sister has what you want!"

No one made any sudden movements while Agumon however was trying not to sneeze.  
He kept fidgeting as it kept getting worse, but he sneezed and a stream of fire shot toward Renamon.  
She panicked from the sneeze and attacked Kari and Gatomon with no mercy or regret.

" I knew it DIAMOND STORM!"

The attack never made it though as Kari opened her eyes and gasped as a black wolf stood in front of her.  
His body covered by a black flame destroying the attack like a barrier then receding back into his body.  
Renamon trembled in front of the wolf shocked and dumbfounded by his presence here and protecting this female.  
His yellow eyes glowed brightly as he looked at Kari to see if she was okay before glaring at Renamon.  
A murderous growl left his mouth teeth bared and stepped closer to the fox with an intent of murder.

" HOW DARE YOU ATTACK AN INNOCENT LADY FOR NO REASON! SHE DIDN'T ATTACK AND DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING.  
LEAVE NOW BEFORE I RIP YOU APART!"

" I..I..I don't believe it. You're alive after all this time. I finally found you my love."

**To Be Continued?  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO Cliff hanger here.  
Okay I hope you like this chapter.  
What is Renamon talking about firstly?  
Why did Dark Wolfmon save Kari instead of attacking her?  
Find out in the next chapter, but first review!**


	9. Strangers in the Night Part 2

**Here we are part 2 of Strangers in the Night. Enjoy :)**

Nothing, but silence filled the small room other than the thick tension.  
Renamon walked toward Dark Wolfmon only to get deadly growls.  
He arched his back and bared his teeth trying to get her to go away.

" LEAVE NOW or FACE DEATH!"

" I know you're in there. He did this to you. No way you would ever threaten me. Please remember for me?"

" You're persistent I'll give you that. Let's go somewhere with more space shall we?"

Before anyone could protest a wave of shadows enveloped everyone and they left to a bigger area  
Soon they were in the middle of the park surrounded by trees so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves if any..  
Tai, Kari, Gatomon and Agumon braced themselves as Renamon started glowing with blue energy.

" Maybe a fight will jog your memory RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO KYUBIMON!"

A blue Kyubimon with a white mane with green fire around her paws and nine tails stood before Dark Wolfmon.  
She glared at Dark Wolfmon with all nine tails lashing around her who only smirked seeing now they were the same size.

" Not bad at all a Kyuubi vs a demon wolf LET"S GO!"

Both creatures roared and charged at each other claws and teeth bared and clashed violently.  
Of course Agumon and Gatomon wanted to help since no people were around while Tai and Kari hid.  
Of course unknown to them they were being watched by another who would be either an ally or enemy.

" AGUMON DIGIVOLVE INTO GREYMON!"

" GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO NEFERTIMON THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!"

" DARK HOWL!"

" DRAGON WHEEL!"

A green dragon of energy from Kyubimon collided with the black stream of energy from Dark Wolfmon.  
This caused an energy wave to knock both creatures to the ground growling from the effect.  
Kyubimon recovered first and tackled Dark Wolfmon in his stomach before he could get up.  
He rolled off his back and got on all fours before Greymon tossed him in the air with Nerfertimon aiming for him.

" NOVA BLAST!"

" ROSETTA STONE!"

" FOX TAIL INFERNO!"

All three attacks hit him lighting up the sky making everything white and only silence filled the air.  
Soon the light vanished and there Dark Wolfmon lay not moving his fur showing scorch marks and cuts.  
The three champions slowly walked toward him checking if he was dead or alive assuming the three attacks worked.  
Suddenly all three were snatched up in three huge black claws made of shadows lifting them into the air.

They struggled tying until they screamed as their energy was slowly being drained causing blue veins to appear on their bodies.  
Dark Wolfmon leapt up and shook himself while Tai and Kari watched his wounds heal themselves as if nothing harmed him.  
He started laughing as he approached his victims seeing the marks getting bigger and bigger along with their skin becoming blue.

" Didn't anyone tell you three not to approach a fallen wolf. Thanks to my trap you'll regret attacking me DARK DRAIN!"

Soon all three returned to their rookie form only turning blue from being drained and almost near death as they whimpered.  
Kari teared up and ran toward Dark Wolfmon Tai following when she jumped in front of him and slapped his face.  
Tai went to grab her only to see another shadow claw in front him waiting to snatch him and drain his energy as well.  
Dark Wolfmon growled lightly from the slap which did hurt him as Kari shook, her eyes covered by her hair.

" LET THEM GO! I know you're not evil you protected me from getting hurt! Stop this before it's too late! Maybe I could help!"

She yelled at him tears falling from her face like rivers, hoping he would listen to her cries.  
Dark Wolfmon's glare on Kari harden a bit before it went soft as he sighed in annoyance.  
Renamon, Agumon and Gatomon landed on the ground gasping for breath as the shadow claws disappeared.  
He went to her licking the tears away hoping she would stop crying for it made his heart hurt.  
She smiled a bit lightly petting his head feeling the soft black fur under her fingers until something came toward them.

" CRIMSON BLAZE!"

Dark Wolfmon hugged Kari as the red fireball hit his back burning him with no mercy.  
He roared in pain while Kari froze as once again he saved her from harm.  
A small red dragon landed in front of them glaring at Dark Wolfmon.  
Dark Wolfmon stood in front of Kari matching the glare from this small dragon.  
The dragon was small with red scales, yellow horns and ocean blue eyes.  
He had a three pronged horn on his head sharp as knives.

" YOU! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS YOU REDMON!"

" I'm glad you remember me. I see you still have a soft spot for pretty girls."

" I have no time to waste on you weakling this is not over!"

He turned to Kari giving her a sad look before licking her face and then vanishing into the night to recover.  
The dragon smirked before turning to face Tai, Kari and the digimon seeing they were unharmed from the drain.  
Kari touched her face where the wolf licked her and wondered why he took off?

" Who are you and what do you want?"

" My name is Redmon. I am a friend by the way. That's all i can tell you for now.

" Why did you attack me and where did you come from!"

" Now is not the time. You'll see me again soon, but until then farewell."

He flapped his wings and flew in a blur of red leaving our heroes to walk home.  
The red dragon landed in front of a house and flew in the open window into a room.  
He landed quietly and closed his eyes glowing red as he changed.  
There stood Chris Terentino where Redmon was eyes glowing brightly

**Sorry for the wait. My birthday is tomorrow so I won't update for awhile.  
See I added another character I created.  
Shocking it's Chris their new friend that's Redmon.  
Well I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think Peace Out :P**


	10. Too Much Info

**Too Much Info**

**Okay sorry for not updating in awhile.**

**Our heroes go to Izzy to get information on Dark Wolfmon.**

**But they may find out more than they could handle. Enjoy :)**

So far the digidestined weren't able to take down Dark Wolfmon so they had to go to the one person who could help.  
Izzy the super brain of the group who was currently updating the security on his laptop in case his info was hacked.  
They decided to meet in the park since digimon and restaurants don't mix like the like time that happened.  
Tai, Matt, Clarice, T.K., Kari,and Izzy were there except for Chris and Davis who were in charge of getting snacks.

Gatomon, Patamon, Tentomon, and Gabumon were the lookout for any people who may come.  
Renamon was sitting under a tree keeping a distance from the kids sitting at a table with Agumon watching her.  
Once everyone was settled, Renamon just checked her nails and ran them on the tree to keep them sharp.  
So Izzy opened his laptop and started the digimon information program they used back then.

" Okay guys we need to defeat this monster before he causes serious damage."

" So far he hasn't hurt anyone, but our digimon didn't even make a scratch on him."

" Actually that small red dragon Redmon he called himself managed to hurt him."

" Hey guys sorry I'm late I brought some food for this meeting. Chris is behind me carrying the drinks."

" Okay here we have a treasure trove of different sodas and water. Did we miss anything?"

" Actually we were talking about the red dragon digimon we encountered last night along with the blue fox over there."

" I wonder why she showed up now? Where has she been all this time and how no one would have noticed?"

" She must be an old girlfriend of Dark Wolfmon since she called him love, but I could be wrong."

" Well I'm going to offer some food maybe she'll be more friendly I mean why have more enemies."

He finished grabbing a bottle of water and a bag of beef jerky with a friendly smile.  
He walked toward her while she only glared at him for coming toward her.  
Agumon followed behind in case of a surprise attack since everyone else was eating.  
Her glare faded as Davis held out the jerky and water seeing it as an act of kindness.

" You don't need to be nervous we're all friendly and won't harm you. You must be hungry so I thought you might like these."

Renamon eyed the items and reached out to grab them since she was thirsty and beef jerky is delicious.  
When her hands touched Davis's gold electricity curled around their arms causing them to scream.  
Davis's eyes turned red as images flashed through his mind while Renamon held her head.  
Images of Wolfmon and Renamon walking, running, talking, eating and the final one of them kissing.  
Izzy's laptop screen glowed and a pink and blue blur knocked him on the grass heading toward Davis.

" TWIN V-HEADBUTT!"  
The blue blur knocked Davis down while the pink blur knocked Renamon into the bushes.  
This caused all the digimon to surround Renamon cutting off her escape route.  
The blue blur was Veemon while the pink one was a female Veemon.

" WHAT THE! Veemon where did you come from and who's that?"

" I sensed Davis was trouble so me and Lady Veemon came to help. She is my girlfriend so everyone Lady Veemon."

She came beside Veemon wrapping her hand around his speaking in a clear soft tone.

" Hello everyone. I've heard so much about you and hope we'll be friends."

" So you're with Veemon? That's cool."

" Yeah I thought you were made up or something."

Gatomon whacked him with her tail leaving Agumon, Gabumon and Tentomon laughing loudly.  
Kari had Davis's head in her lap stroking his hair hoping he would wake up soon.  
Davis groaned as he slowly got up revealing his eyes were still red and wolf like.

" Geez Veemon watch where you aim your head!"

" GASP Davis what's wrong with your eyes!"

" Yeah man are you okay?"

" Those eyes feel familiar somehow."

Davis shook his head and they turned back to being brown and human.  
Renamon stood there lightly shaking recognizing those eyes as her lost love.  
Being surrounded she kept quiet until she could be alone with him to make sure.  
Once things calmed down Izzy checked his laptop and prepared for the research.

" Okay T.K. let's see what your digivice says."

He inserted the digivice and soon the profile of Dark Wolfmon appear.

" Okay Dark Wolfmon is a virus type digimon who travels in the shadows looking for victims to fight or eat.  
His attacks are Shadow Claw which entraps his opponent and drains their energy. Dark Howl which he releases a howl of dark energy.  
Final attack is Dark Bite in which he bites his opponent and they become controlled by his shadow powers."

" Figures his attacks are powered by his shadow energy."

" No wonder our digimon had trouble."

" Well he's a mega level digimon with a defense barrier that covers his body with shadow flames."

" That's why Renamon's Diamond Storm didn't get me."

" Wait if he's evil then why did he save Kari?"

" Who wouldn't protect Kari from a hostile digimon. I would do anything for her."

Kari blushed and hid her face in his shoulder causing Chris, Matt, and Tai to roll their eyes.  
Clarice and T.K. giggled while the digimon were slowly trying to be friendly enjoying the snacks.

" Well unless the digimon can go mega there's no stopping him although..."

" What's wrong Izzy?"

" Well I just inserted Kari's digivice and it shows another digimon profile here."

" Is it the red dragon?"

" Well besides Redmon and Renamon this one is called Wolfmon."

" It's probably that digimon that attacked that guard in the park."

" How could Kari meet that one? She only met Dark Wolfmon."

" Unless this is another form of the creature. They both have the same name."

" That's true Dark Wolfmon is the virus form of Wolfmon who is a vaccine type and a mega level digimon.  
Wait... it's showing on my laptop that Wolfmon is here with us!"

" WAIT WHAT! How could he get past our digimon!"

Everyone looked around frantically Davis though was getting pale trying to figure how was he giving out a signal.  
Kari noticed he disappeared, but remained quiet while Davis kept looking ahead for his wolf parts were starting to come out.  
His claws were growing, his teeth lengthening, ears becoming pointed and finally becoming Wolfmon.  
Renamon watched the whole thing walking toward him smiling. He turned toward her and tackled her to the ground.

" How dare you come around me. You're in heat. You're going to risk me and this human if they find us." He growled sniffing her.

" I finally find you and you're complaining about me in heat. You never complained before now take me already!"

She wiggled out from his grasp and presented herself before him and he went to mount her letting his instincts take control until...

"What the hell is this National Geographic!"

Both animals turned to the source of the voice frozen in place! Who caught them and how is Davis going to explain this to his friends?

**Well here it is the long awaited update. If I made any mistakes for if you're confused about something let me know.  
Just send a message and I'll get back to you and see what I can do. Peace Out Players :P**


	11. Medusamon

**Medusamon**

Last time Wolfmon and Renamon were caught by the one creature they never expect to appear.  
There stood a tall slender dragon two headed with his body covered in smooth purple and red scales.  
Thick sharp spikes formed a line from the back of his neck to the end of his tail which was covered in small spikes like a mace.  
His stomach was covered in faded gold smooth scales although it looked like skin.

Braod hest had red and gold trailing to his two heads smiling showing his thin, needle sharp teeth.  
His wings had a span of 5ft with red spikes at the ends with purple veins on the flaps.  
His heads each had horns curled like a bull ready to stab anything he charged at with lime green eyes.  
Finally he walked on all fours. He had claws shaped like hands while his back legs had three big toes on his feet.

" Well well it looks the experiment worked with the pendant after all."

" MEDUSAMON!"

" So you remember me after all this time? I feel so loved and yet you naughty animals were going to mate while humans are nearby? You're a bunch of freaks!"

" SILENCE YOU VILE WORM! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING!"

" HAVEN'T YOU RUINED OUR LIVES ALREADY!"

" SHUTUP BITCH! Or did you forget about our time together?"

" YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL CASTRATE YOU MYSELF!"

" What a mouth she has on her. I'm surprised Wolfmon hasn't taught you how to use it properly...AHHHHHH!"

A stream of fire hit his back burning his wings. He turned to see Redmon smirking for it was him who attacked.

Redmon flew to Wolfmon and Renamon ready to fight as well by their side like before.

" You know there's humans around and yet you're yelling hasn't made them come here."

" Look let's just get this over with."

" I agree. RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO KYUBIMON!"

" REDMON DIGIVOLVE TO SILVERMON!"

Beside Wolfmon and Kyubimon there stood a silver dragon half the size of Medusamon.  
He had silver scales all over his body with black spikes that stood out.  
Huge black spikes on his wings and tail with black veins on the flaps.  
His front and back legs were just like Medusamon's except he had black claws.  
His tail covered in black spikes like a spiked bat ready to turn anything into a bloody pulp.  
He had black horns on his head shaped like a devil with ocean blue eyes.

" SILVER BLAZE!"

" FOX TAIL INFERNO!"

Wolfmon:" GOLDEN HOWL!"

All three attacks comebined into a metallic blast and hit Medusamon directly making him fall where the digidestined were.  
They jumped when the dragon fell toward them each digimon standing in front ready to go despite the disadvantage in power.  
Wolfmon, Kyubimon and Silvermon walked toward the kids making sure they were unharmed.

" Is everyone alright?"

" We're fine. Who's this guy?"

" He's called Medusamon. A servant to Hannibal who's made our lives hell."

" Listen I'll go make sure the police won't come here. See you later friends."

He flapped his wings and flew away from the area. Of course things couldn't possibly get worse except...

"Hey everyone what's going on?"

Weird enough it was Davis's older sister June oblivious to the huge dragon lying on the grass.

" Have any of you guys seen Davis? He was suppose to leave a note when he goes out and is it me or is everything kinda fuzzy?"

Everyone felt dizzy suddenly and knelt to the ground their digimon feeling the same way.  
Medusamon stood up laughing as the purple smoke didn't affect him at all walking toward June.

" Enjoying the purple haze. It renders my victims unable to move and confused. Enjoy this while you can for it'll be the last thing you ever do!"

" Why is Barney here? This isn't fun at all Barney! You're a mean dinosaur after all."

Medusamon sputtered and shook with anger at June's comment for her stupidity.  
Of course everyone was trying not to laugh until their laughter filled his hearing.  
He roared in anger and swung his tail to hit June. She screamed and ducked hoping it would miss.  
Nothing happened when she saw Chris stand before her with a blood covered sword in his hand.

A few feet away was Medusamon's tail twitching with a blood trail leading to Medusamon.

He was stomping and snapping his teeth in pain and humiliation for a child cut his tail clean off.  
He glared at Chris who smiled evilly as he drove the sword into his tail ending it's movements.

" I'm sorry did that hurt?" he asked with fake innocence.

" YOU LITTLE...I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS JUST WAIT FOR MY TAIL TO REGROW!"

With that said Medusamon disappeared into purple smoke flying into the wind like a cloud.  
So far no one was injured and no cops to worry about except for some slight trauma.  
Kari ran to Renamon who was holding up Davis who had torn clothes and some marks.  
He smiled as Kari hugged him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

" There you are you had me worried sick! Thank you Renamon."

" Your welcome. You're a very lucky girl."

Kari blushed as she and Davis went to the other with Renamon following behind.  
Chris saw the tail disappear along with the blood except on his shoes and his sword.  
He sheathed the sword and turned to see June grab in him in a hug burying his face in her chest**( Sorry I couldn't resist XD.)**

" Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou for saving my life! You are so brave and handsome for it!"

She finished covering his face with kisses followed by a thank you after each one.  
His face matching his red hair as he tried to get away, but she had a iron grip apparently.

" NNot tthat I don't appreciate this, but I have to breathe."

June released him watching gasp for air and shaking his head from the sudden attention.  
Matt and Tai laughed while Davis and Kari went to calm him down nd his face less red.  
Izzy though looked at his computer and saw two more digimon profiles pop up on his laptop.

" Listen up we have to leave now. Two more digimon files appeared on my computer."

" How about we go to my house? My parents are on vacation so we can have he house to ourselves."

" Can I come along too?"

" Sorry this is private. Listen here's some money for dinner and taxi service. Have fun maybe I'll call you sometime."

Oddly a taxi cab arrived ready to take June home since Chris called for one when he changed from Silvermon.  
June squealed as she hugged Chris again then kissing him on the mouth before leaving in the taxi cab.  
He stood there face red as he stumbled to where the others were like a zombie on the loose.

" Are you okay?"

" I..I think I'm in love."

Soon everyone was laughing hard as they made their way to Chris's house.

**So there is the next chapter. Neat more characters for this.  
Next time we learn about Medusamon and Hannibal.  
Do you think they should know about Davis and Chris?  
Let me know. Peace Out Players :P**


	12. Secret Revelations

**Secret Revelations**

**Okay here we are we get to go inside Chris's house. Yay :)  
Here we learn about his past and why he moved out here in the first place.  
Well one person does anyway. Enjoy :)**

The Terentino home wasn't too far from the city. Well it was a mansion built near the beach and make it to school on time.  
Everyone was shocked as they walked up the cobblestone driveway admiring the midnight blue Porsche all clean and shiny.  
The mansion was made of red with black stones with the trim matching and the lawn neatly cut.  
High brick walls surrounded the area with a metal gate to keep out strangers.  
Chris smiled as he opened the front door the lights going revealing the large living room.

A red love seat and black sofa matched the red and black tile floor.  
A 70 inch flat screen tv hung on the wall with a dvd player and surround sound attached.  
To the left of it was a book case full of dvds while the right held cds.  
The kitchen was 3ft away with a separate door for entering.

The kitchen had a red tile floor with white walls. A silver refrigerator sat in the corner with marble counter top.  
The sink had a silver faucet and drain along with the two silver ovens built into the wall along with the microwave.  
The kitchen table was a red oak table with matching chairs seating 4 people.  
Down the hallway were different rooms and bathrooms each furnished differently to meet different tastes.

" Make yourself at home everyone. I hope you enjoy being here."

" Are you kidding I may move in with you.

" Don't be rude Davis. Besides I don't think Chris's parents will let another boy live here."

" Actually I live by myself here. It would be no problem."

" Wait you live in this big house all alone?"

" Exactly how rich is your family if they bought you your own mansion?"

" This is their summer home they gave me as a birthday present.

My parents run a multimillion dollar corporation in Europe and have to stay there, make sure nothing goes wrong.

They do visit when they get the chance so it's all good."

" Sounds like a good life. Anyway I have the digimon profiles ready to go."

" Okay just let me make some food. Hope you like lasagna?"

" You cook? You must be a master chef or something."

" Easy big boy let's leave Chris to cook."

So everyone except Davis went to the living room enjoying soda and chips picking a movie despite Izzy's protests.  
Chris was getting the lasagna pans and ingredients while being curious to why Davis was still there.

" You can go watch a movie if you want. I'll just be cooking."

" No I want to help you. I may eat alot, but I can cook too. Let me help you that way it won't take as long."

Chris grinned as Davis went to separate the ingredients needed for each pan of lasagna.  
It was agreed that four lasagnas would be made**(We all know Davis would inhale one of them no problem XD)**.  
No problems so far except for Davis almost got Chris with the chef's knife trying to balance it on his finger.  
Once all four pans were filled, two were placed in each oven and set to cook to serve on time.

" I'll clean up here while you wash up."

" Sure mom where's the bathroom?"

" It's the third door down on the right if you get lost just call."

Davis rolled his eyes as he left the kitchen to the hallway from the joke.  
Everyone was watching Accepted**(It's too funny I swear)** as Davis searched for the bathroom.  
Went to the left instead of right and entered Chri's room by mistake.  
No doubt it was his room the walls had flames painted on them along with the wood floor.

It had a black desk with a matching chair and school stuff on it.  
A 32 inch flat-screen stood on a black tv stand with a laptop and wii hooked into it.  
The bed a full size with black flame bed sheets and a comforter with a red dragon on it.  
So far the walls had newspaper clippings of random things and awards for grades.

The red dragon nightstand next to the bed had a digital alarm clack and a small box.  
Being curious Davis picked up the small box and opened it to reveal a locket the ones people put pictures in it.  
He carefully opened to reveal a very young Chris with his parents. They had the same red hair and eye color as him.  
Davis smiled and looked at the back which read the Mr and Mrs. Drake and 11 year old Chris Drake 3-21-03.

Another picture dropped from the box lid showing Chris with another couple who didn't look like him at all.  
The back read Mr. and Mrs. Terentino and 17 year old Chris Terentino 3-21-09.

" What are you doing in here?"

" I didn't mean to I got lost looking for the bathroom!"

Chris snatched the locket and picture from Davis placing it back on the night stand whee it was undisturbed.  
Davis hung his head expecting to be yelled at and asked to leave, but instead he saw Chris was shaking tears falling onto the carpet.  
Chris didn't turn around as he spoke in a low voice and kept his face hidden as he told Davis something he never told before.

" The Terentino's were best friends with my parents. Even though they could never have kids they treated me as their own.

Everything was fine until my birthday is when all this trouble started and why we moved out here."

" Your birthday is March 21. The date on the photos?"

" YYes. I received a package in the mail telling me it would change my life forever. It was bracelet with a red dragon charm on it.

I was so happy ready to blow out the candles on the cake when a purple fog surrounded everything. I couldn't move when I saw him."

" Who did you see?"

" Medusamon appeared he had mmmy parents trapped. He flashed a wicked grin as his mouth opened and tthen II saw them bbeing ripped apart, their screams filled my ears.

I was covered in their blood unable to help them as that monster took my parents away from me.

Then the charm started glowing and the next thing I knew I was this Redmon furious and clawing Medusamon's face when he finished devouring my parents!

Then everything went black and I thought I died hoping I would see them alive and be with them, but I didn't."

" I'm sorry."

" When I came to Mr. and Mrs. Terentino had me in their house with my stuff all packed up. They adopted me and I've been living with them ever since."

" Where is the bracelet now?"

" The damn thing went into my skin. Whenever I change a red tattoo of the charm appears on my right hand here."

Davis grabbed his right hand and saw nothing yet, but felt the same energy pulse.

Then the said tattoo appeared glowing causing a gold light to show through Davis's shirt.

Chris's eyes widened as Davis revealed the red and gold wolf tattoo on his chest.

" I received a package as well. It was a gold and red striped wolf pendant. Now I turn into this Wolfmon. I'm learning to control it."

" Of all the people I meet here you're the only one I can trust. Will you keep this between us until I'm ready to tell the others?"

" Don't worry your secret is safe with me as long as you keep mine until I'm ready."

" It's a deal."

As they shook hands a loud buzzer went off signaling the lasagnas were done.  
Both boys laughed as they headed toward the kitchen to get their minds off of the past.

**PHEW! I'm done with this chapter. I hope you like it.  
I know Chris's past is sad, but don't worry he'll get revenge.  
Even though he sliced off Medusamon's tail which is cool by the way.  
Peace Out Players :P**


	13. Dinner and Conversation

**Dinner and Conversation**

**Okay down to business now.  
Here we find out more about Medusamon and his connection to Hannibal.  
Enjoy :)**

Chris and Davis went to the ovens to remove the lasagnas from the ovens.  
Chris was putting on oven mitts as he went to the ovens to remove two of the lasagnas.  
Davis was impatient though he grabbed the pan unaware he was burning his hands.

" OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! MY HANDS! APOX ON THEE LASAGNA PAN!"

" There's a reason why oven mitts were created. Besides your wolf powers will heal them in no time."

After all the lasagnas were removed each one was cut into equal pieces so it was distributed evenly.  
Both friends entered the living room to see popcorn flying everywhere like meteors in the sky.

" You all know you're going to clean up after dinner."

" It wasn't suppose to get like this. Wait dinner?"

" Yeah me and Chris made it so let's all dig in!"

Everyone lined up as they grabbed a plate and picked a piece for themselves.  
Everyone ate in silence savoring the culinary perfection set before them.  
Before long the popcorn was being cleaned as the digimon was eating it off the floor.  
It was funny seeing the digimon hit each other in the head eating the popcorn like vacuum cleaners.  
The digimon were placed into a room being sleepy and full while the digidestined discussed about Hannibal and Medusamon.

" Okay now let's get down to business. We have a new enemy to worry about. His name Medusamon and boss Hannibal."

" Hannibal? That's my guidance counselor."

" Your guidance counselor is that bastard!"

" I had no idea. What does Medusamon have to do with him?"

" He's an evil digimon who's a loyal servant to him and helps him with his sick experiments."

" Exactly what does he do?"

" He uses innocent humans and mixes them with digimon DNA to create slaves to do his bidding."

" I hate to see what happens when it doesn't work."

" I think he has Medusamon eat them so there's no proof."

" No wonder he's loyal. I can't imagine all those people's lives ending like that."

" Don't worry we'll take him down and bring peace to all those people he killed."

" Well before that we need to know what we're up against like how to get past Medusamon."

Izzy placed his laptop on the table so they could see Medusamon's profile which showed the monster and info.

_'Medusamon is a virus type digimon who tortures his victims before either eating them or destroying them for fun.  
His first attack is Purple Haze in which he creates a fog of purple smoke to surround his victim. It leaves them confused and paralyzed.  
His second attack is Rain of Spikes which can be done in two ways. One the spikes on his body shoot up in the air and fall like rain drops.  
The second way is the spikes on his tail glow purple and beats his victum with it poisoning at the same time.  
Third attack is Serpentine Fire which he unleashes a burst of purple and gold fire shaped like a snake.  
This a mega level digimon that should be avoided at all times to avoid death or serious injuries.  
Only vaccine type digimon can defeat him if they're lucky due to the unstable energy and nature of this digimon._

" Gee what a confidence boost here. Even the computer is scared of him."

" Sorry we're not all sword experts like you!"

" That was awesome the way you cut his tail clean off."

" You must have been trained by a master to accomplish something like that."

" My parents made me take sword mastery classes before we moved here. I graduated top of my class."

" You're really brave. Didn't even flinch or hesitate when you saved June."

" Speaking of June are you going to ask her out?"

" Don't deny it you were all red when she hugged and kissed you."

" You would be red too if a pretty girl did that to you!"

" I can recommend a place. Morielys**( I don't the name but that's where she and Matt went to in season 2).**"

" The most expensive restaurant in town? You're rich so it's no problem."

" Besides you have my blessing. If it keeps her out of my hair it's a plus. Oh a warning though."

" For what? She comes with restrictions or something?"

" You better have your wallet stacked because she's not one of those salad eating chicks."

Everyone laughed at the joke Chris's face red with embarrassment and thankful he was very rich.  
So far they knew about Hannibal and Medusamon, but to bring both of them down is another question.  
Soon it was time to go everyone leaving the digimon as well except for Davis and Chris.  
They had more important things to discuss in private to discuss their current situation.

" You sure you want to do this?"

" Yeah besides I need to practice."

Both teens closed their eyes as their transformations began.  
Soon Wolfmon and Redmon stood where Davis and Chris were.  
Both smiled and ran off toward Davis's home since Chris wanted to make sure he was safe.  
Both never saw Renamon following them from behind from a distance.  
She saw them transform of course she won't say anything as long as her love was alive.  
Wolfmon entered the bedroom window of Davis and saw Redmon fly back toward the mansion.  
Both at ease since they knew the secret would be kept safe.  
Renamon stayed in the park up in a tree watching the stars on the sky hoping to be with Wolfmon like they use to be.

**Yay another chapter. Alright Chris and June getting together.  
Well maybe next chapter should be about their first date and Davis introducing him to his family.  
Peace Out Players :P**


	14. First Impressions

**First Impressions**

**Okay sorry for not updating in awhile.  
Chris will meet Davis's parents for the first time.  
Also I realized that I put Judith instead of June in the early chapters.  
Sorry for the mistake it's all fixed now and I hope you enjoy.**

High school was the same boring and time consuming chore for most of the students attending.  
For our heroes Davis's thoughts were consumed by the decision on whether to tell Kari he was Wolfmon or not.  
Honesty is the best policy or something like is good for any relationship and keeping secrets is not good  
Also Chris was distracted by June Motomiya the annoying older sister of Davis or so Davis said with such venom.

Ever since the incident at the park he felt something grow inside he thought wouldn't happen since his parent's death.  
Who wouldn't like her anyway besides Matt. she's cute, funny, hyper and very sweet to make your teeth hurt.  
Although she was older by a year or so studying to be a nurse, maybe going out with her won't be bad.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his phone vibrating loudly in his pocket.  
He skillfully pulled his sidekick 3 from his left pocket seeing the caller id read June.  
_'How the hell did she get my number? Oh well she would have gotten it anyway by now'  
_He assumed Davis gave her the number so he opened the message shocked at what it said.

_( Hey Chris my knight in shining armor. Haven't stop thinking about you since the park. The way you're muscles flexed as you sliced that creature's tail gave me goosebumps. I reserved us a table at Azuma's for friday.)_

__Chris replied by saying it would be fine and he should meet her parents before friday noting the hearts she typed in the message.  
With that in mind he returned his focus to class even though he missed half of what the math lesson was which he knew already.  
School was easy for him since he always had a high I.Q. and he did the school work quickly and sometimes Davis's work also.  
At lunch T.K., Kari, Davis and Chris sat inside and chatted about random things among trying to eat the so called school lunch.

" Davis did you give June my cell number?"

" Sorry about that she kept bugging me and I caved why?"

" She sent me a text message saying she made a date reservation at Azuma's this friday."

" The new Sushi Bar that opened up? That's sweet."

" What did you tell her and how did you say it exactly?"

" I replied it's fine and that I should meet her parents before then."

" Oh man why did you have to say that! My folks will freak if they find out she's with a guy younger than her."

" You should meet them today and make a good impression that way it won't be awkward."

" Is that what you did when you met Davis's folks?"

" Actually me and Davis aren't dating yet it's no pressure."

" I have a bad feeling June will blab about you two in the wrong way."

So lunch ended with most or no food was left on the school lunch trays and on to class for our young heroes.  
When the final bell rang everyone stormed out except for Chris who was being pulled by Davis to his home.  
When they finally arrived Davis opened the door and ushered Chris inside before anyone say them.  
He was led to Davis's room only to be met by eight pairs of different colored eyes watching him intently.

On Davis's bed was Ken Ichijouji, Wormmon, Veemon and Lady Veemon.  
Davis walked in wondering why Chris froze seeing familiar faces.  
How did they get into Davis's room? Why the computer of course duh!  
Davis ran up to Ken and hugged him which made Chris scratch his head.

" Hey Davis long time no see."

" KEN! I thought I never see you again with all the smart classes you have."

" I told him it's been too long since we last saw you."

" Oh I'm being rude this is my new friend Chris Terentino. Chris this is Ken Ichijouji, his digimon Wormmon and you've met Veemon and his girlfriend."

" Nice to meet you Ken."

" Same here. I heard from Kari you're going out with June?"

" Where is everyone getting this information from?"

" It's probably from June she keeps sending text messages. Umm Chris do you have a digimon partner?"

" No I don't why?"

" I keep sensing other digimon besides us."

Right as Davis was about to answer the sound of the front door opening was heard.  
The other sounds of many bags being carried along with a_ 'Davis come help with the groceries.'  
_Davis, Chris and Ken left the room leaving their digimon as they help carry and put groceries away.

" Thanks for all your help. Davis who is this?"

" Oh sorry this is Chris Terentino. Chris meet my mom and dad."

" It's nice to meet you Chris."

" Same here. You have a lovely home and excellent food choices."

" Are you the Chris that June keeps talking about?"

June caught Chris in a bear hug making him red as his hair as she pounced on him.  
Chris twisted and wiggled out of her grip and very glad his bones didn't break while fixing his clothes.

" I wanted to ask your permission to ask out your daughter. I realize even though I'm younger than her I will treat her with respect.

Also I will respect your wishes if you don't want me to."

He finished fast and nervous sweat drops in his hair, shaking like a leaf due to his nerves.  
He wasn't expecting to be hugged by both parents confused by the huge smiles on their faces.

" You are soo cute. No wonder June likes you so much. You have our blessings."

" We were worried since the whole Matt incident she was going to be alone."

He finished giving Chris a noogie in which Chris's brain wondered what the Matt incident meant?  
Chris fixed his hair while Davis and Ken patted his back congratulating him for a good job.  
He stayed for dinner laughing with Ken at embarrassing stories of Davis and June.  
When it was time to leave June followed him to the front door thanking him for a wonderful evening.

He grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss to it making her blush.  
He removed a small velvet box from his jean pocket slowly.  
He placed it in her hand signaling to open it in her room as he left home.  
She walked to her room admiring the pink box with a pink bow.  
She undid the bow and lifted the lid gasping at the bracelet with a pink unicorn charm on it along with a note.

_' I saw this and it made me think of you. It's rare to find someone who makes you feel complete. For you are my unicorn and I'm your dragon._

_Can't wait for friday so dress as you want and I will pick up for our first date love Chris Terentino' :)_

June squealed softly as she placed the bracelet on her left wrist then plopping onto her bed dreaming of her and Chris.

**Okay I know it was weird, but I like Chris and June even though there's no Chris character on the show.  
Anyway i hope you like this chapter next one is their first date, of course it get's interrupted by well I'll let you guess.**


	15. First Date

**First Date**

**Sorry for not updating I have a new story if you haven't read it yet.  
Anyway it's Chris and June's first date which leads to risky business if you know what I mean ;). Well enjoy :)**

It's friday night meaning it's Chris and June's first date in the history of well them as a couple.  
The week went by a little too fast for Chris and now it was 6 p.m. friday night!  
Chris was trying to find an outfit even though Davis told him whatever he picked was fine.

" DUDE! You're going to a sushi bar not some fancy restaurant."

" First dates are special Davis. It shows whether the relationship will work or not."

" You have nothing to worry about. She's in love with you and kissed you on the mouth."

" I know, but I want everything to go well tonight. Which means nothing goes wrong or she finds out my secret."

" You have nothing to worry about cause I'll make sure nothing happens. Oh yeah I forgot you'll need these for later."

" Really Davis it's a first date do I need condoms? Double latex for extra protection?"

" These are the best ones to have. Besides I have a whole box of them in my room."

" Why do you have condoms anyway despite the fact I shouldn't have asked that?"

" My dad bought them for me when I started high school saying better be safe."

After an hour Chris finally decided on an outfit which seemed like an eternity.  
A black shirt with a red dragon on it. Black jeans and red shoes with black laces.  
A navy blue jacket with a red dragon on the back finished the look perfectly.

Checking his watch he made sure he had his keys, wallet, flowers and a blanket for his surprise.  
Chris entered his midnight blue Porsche while Davis became Wolfmon to move around unseen.  
He followed him home keeping his promise to make the night perfect without anything ruining it.  
Chris arrived at the Motomiya residence at 7:30 since the reservation was at 8.

He walked up to the door and knocked waiting for June to answer since no on was home.  
He shifted nervously checking his breathe and holding the pink roses he bought for her.  
The door opened to reveal June nervous as well shaking a bit like a leaf in a wind storm.  
She had a red shirt with a knee length black skirt and pink trainers which made her look cute.  
Chris nearly dropped the flowers seeing June in an outfit that most girls could never pull off.  
His face flushed as he handed her the flowers in which she squealed in delight and glee.

" Pink roses are my favorite how did you know?"

" I had a hunch you ready to go?"

" Sure just let me put these in water real quick."

When the flowers were placed in a vase June left a note for her parents saying she would be out late.  
She locked the apartment and took Chris's hand as they walked toward his car and getting in.  
They made it to Azuma's no problem and were seated early in a booth seeing other young couples there.  
Davis was there as well on top of the place as Wolfmon scouting for any trouble with a change of clothes.  
So far nothing bad Chris and June were about to order with it being a new restaurant openingafter all.

"Welcome to Azuma's may I take your order?"

" I'll have the seafood special and some shrimp dango."

" I'll have the California special and Onagi.

"Excellent choice and what would you like to drink?"

" I'll have a Pina Coloda."

" I'll have the same thing."

Once the waiter took the menus away they talked about random things before themselves.

" Well I'm in college studying to be a nurse. What do you plan to do?

" Probably run my parents company when they retire. I always wanted to be a professional sword master and teach it to kids as a hobby."

" That sounds cool. I was really nervous about tonight. I didn't think you would agree."

" You're a sweet and kind person June. You may be forward, but that's why I like you a lot."

Davis heard them and made gagging noises since it was his sister after all going out with his new best friend.  
He suddenly heard familiar voices seeing his parents were heading toward the sushi place in which he began to panic!  
He had to think fast or else it would very awkward for them to remember for their first date and the first date counts.  
He landed behind the place and changed back to Davis in a new outfit before blocking his parents from entering.

" MOM! DAD! What are you guys doing here?"

" Well me and your father wanted to try out this sushi place."

" Hey I got a better idea why don't the three of us go have dinner? When was the last time w did that?"

" True we haven't spent time with you lately."

" PPLus you can help figure where I could take out Kari since we started dating."

Both his parents nodded and headed to another restaurant with Davis following with a fake smile in his face.  
He sent a text message to Chris before shutting his phone off as his parents went on about how they dated in high school.  
Davis wanted to ring Chris's neck, but remembered he was helping a friend out and just hoped he would forget this evening  
Meanwhile Chris just came out of the bathroom when his phone vibrated reading Davis's message.

_'Hey you owe me big time I just tricked my parents into taking me to dinner to discuss going out with Kari. They were about to go inside when I stopped them. Good luck.'_

Chris replied thank you before returning to June the food and drinks arriving as well. Everything was delicious and it was fun.  
Once Chris paid they got into his car and drove away from the city seeing it sparkle from the many light going on.  
June wondered where they were going when they came to the beach the car clock reading 9, but who cares it friday.  
Chris grabbed a blanket as June followed them to a secret cove surrounded by trees with the ocean sparkling as the night sky came into view.

The blanket was huge enough for four people, but had other plans of use for tonight.  
Chris and June watched the stars and listening to the ocean waves crashing on the sand.

" I had a wonderful time with you tonight June."

" Me too. This is the best date I've ever been on."

Both leaned in and kissed for the first time as their felt a connection surge.  
It was sweet at first, but became more passionate as June removed Chris's jacket.  
Chris trailed his hands up her skirt as they rolled on the blanket.  
When they parted for air Chris was on top of June panting.

" Are we going to...?"

" IIf you want to."

Soon June had pulled Chris's shirt off feeling his toned chest while Chris had removed hers leaving her in her bra and panties.  
Chris slipped out of his shoes and socks before sliding his jeans off shivering at the cold air that hit his body.  
They kissed again as busy hands traveled to new areas removing the last articles of clothing leaving them bare.  
June blushed seeing Chris in all his glory with Chris doing the same, lust both evident in their eyes.  
They got into a sixty-nine position, tasting their juices and wanting more like an addict to drugs or alcohol.  
Each moan was strengthened as they touched each other as well making their body heat up.

Soon they both climaxed and separated to catch their breath seeing the sky light as a star streaked the sky.  
Chris checked his jacket finding the condoms and opening one with such eagerness.  
He covered his erection glad that Davis gave him the magnum sized ones.  
Suddenly June pushed Chris onto his back hovering over him with grace.

" Wait I have to stretch you otherwise it'll hurt."

" Don't care too horny to wait anymore."

She finished as she lowered herself onto his thick cock and felt the pain from being stretched, but it was worth it.  
She moaned loudly happy Chris was well equipped for his age while Chris moaned as well at the tightness and heat.  
Both waited a bit to adjust before Chris started thrusting into her slowly although it was torture at a slow pace.  
June moaned as she started moving as well feeling full and satisfied from having Chris inside her.

Soon Chris pushed her onto her back thrusting harder and faster June wrapping her legs around his waist.  
He changed positions again pulling June into his lap not breaking his thrusts making him go deeper.  
June wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in his neck**(Remember June is taller so she has to hunch down to do this.)  
**Soon Chris lost control leaving love bites and hickeys as June moaned in his ear to go faster making her moans louder as each thrust hit her g-spot.

Neither knew how long they were going at it, but their climaxes were approaching.  
Good thing this was a secret area otherwise there would e a crowd of people.  
Soon both teens screamed as they came falling onto the blanket panting.  
They smiled at each other feeling complete and the loneliness disappear.

Chris removed himself slowly making June whimper from the loss.  
He gave her a quick kiss to silence her as he peeled the condom off.  
He pulled the blanket up covering them from the cold June lying on his chest with him on his back.

" I love you June Motomiya my unicorn."

" I love you too Chris Terentino my dragon."

Both fell asleep drained from their_ 'exercise'_. Chris's phone had four text messages from Davis.

_The last one read 1:05 a.m. 'DUDE WHERE ARE YOU! My parents almost freaked out because June didn't come home._

_They found her note, but I covered that also so reply or call soon.'_

**PHEW! Brain offline now. :P**


	16. Morning After

**Morning After**

**Sorry for the wait, but my Dad's birthday made me forget I had stories to update.  
Anyway let's if anyone notices that Chris and June did it.  
I don't see how anyone can tell if you're a virgin or not.  
I'm undamaged so I don't understand alot of things and innuendos dealing with sex.  
Seriously what's so funny about saying 69?**

The afternoon had already arrived though due to the shade of the palm trees you couldn't tell.  
Chris and June were asleep from their first date on a beach blanket in a secret beach spot.  
Chris slowly opened his sleep filled eyes to the sound of light snoring and ocean waves crashing.  
He smiled watching June still sleeping as he slid out from her looking for his discarded clothes.

As he finished dressing and gathering June's clothes. he spotted his cell phone with two text messages gasping at the time.  
It was 11:45 a.m. meaning they were busted for being out late which means negative points with the parents.  
Two thin arms wrapped around his shoulders as he felt lips attack the back of his neck leaving a hickey.  
He groaned from the pleasure, but the time made him slide out of her grasp making her confused.

" Morning Chris. Did I do something wrong?"

" June it's 11:45 a.m.! You're parents are going to kill me for what we did!"

" No one will know what we did until we're ready to tell them. My note said I had a night shift for my classes."

" That won't explain why you just came home now instead of last night."

" Relax my parents can't tell. They're oblivious like Davis which is very helpful at times."

" Hold on Davis left me two messages which are probably death threats mostly."

As he read the first message it read_ ' Hey Chris despite I had the most embarrassing night with my parents I hope you had fun (;'  
_Chris chuckled before reading the second one which was a relief for both of them.  
_' DUDE WHERE ARE YOU! My parents almost freaked when they didn't see June. They got her note, but I had to tell them that she had to intern in the morning so you better get home when you get this!'_

" Well looks like your brother saved us. Now let's get you dressed and home."

June blushed as she started dressing while Chris packed up their date in his trunk.

Soon they got in the car and sped toward the Motomiya Residence without being targeted by cops.  
June sighed hoping her parents were gone so it would be less awkward. She kissed Chris goodbye looking sad.  
Chris winked at her before he drove home unaware that Davis was watching them from the window.  
June walked slowly up the stairs still sore from last night as Davis hid on the couch waiting to interrogate June.  
She unlocked the front door seeing no one was home as she walked to her room, dropping onto her bed until she heard a cough.

" Did you have a rough night June?"

" Go away dork I'm sore and tired."

" No surprise you gave it up on the first date."

" You going to torture me cause I'd rather face mom and dad."

" Do you love him?"

" With all my heart and soul. I want to be with him forever. He's so sweet, why do you ask?"

" Well you're my sister and I hope I don't have to beat him up if he ever breaks your heart."

" Don't worry. I'll make sure it doesn't Just don't say anything okay?"

" Why would I say anything? I'm going out be back later."

Davis walked out of the apartment and scanned for anyone nearby or in the area.  
No one around he became Wolfmon wearing a back pack unaware Veemon was asleep in it.  
Wolfmon ran through the streets unnoticed making his way to Chris's house with ease.  
He arrived knocking at the door only to find in open which he prayed no one robbed the place.

Once inside he locked the door walking to Chris's room finding him asleep wearing only red shorts.  
He placed his back pack on the ground as he saw the love bites, claw marks and hickeys on Chris's body.  
He gritted his teeth to keep from laughing until Chris sat up scratching his head and stretching.  
Chris winced at the claw marks left on his body by June and was thankful no blood was drawn.

" Ow June needs to trim her nails before we do this again."

" Damn Chris what did you do to make my sister do that?" chuckling as he became Davis.

" You know civilized people knock before entering a room!"

" Hey the front door was left open I was making sure no one robbed you."

" What brings you here other than to interrogate me?"

" I need help about something. It has to do with that Renamon."

" Don't tell me you like her too."

" She was Wolfmon's girlfriend right? Well him and her almost hooked up when that Medusamon showed up at the park. I'm scared that this will ruin my chance with Kari."

" I know this sounds stupid, but what if Kari and Renamon combine like you and me?"

" It sounds simple, but then we have to reveal our secrets. Not to mention the other thing."

" What else could you possibly be hiding from everyone?"

" Well I think I'm Dark Wolfmon."

" That black wolf that attacked T.K. and Matt? Then Tai and Kari's digimon."

" The thing is I don't remember. I remember feeling anger and pain, but it's all dark after that."

" This is getting bad. Well let's see if you can turn into him on will instead of a red moon. The moon was red when I fought him. Maybe you can control that form?"

Before Davis could answer he got a message from Kari on his D3.

_'Hey Davis how are you? I need to talk to you about something. Gatomon and Patamon are making out so you help me keep my mind off it. Can you come over now?'_

" It's Kari she wants to talk to me about something. Also Gatomon and Patamon are making out so no surprise there."

" Wait before you tell her anything. Let's see if you can control Dark Wolfmon before someone finds out."

" Okay then. Let me message her and you can drop me off."

" What am I your driver?"

" Hey you owe me for last night. besides I know you two did it so why risk it."

Chris shook his head as he grabbed a shirt from his closet when Davis's back pack started moving.  
He and Davis got into a fighting stance when Veemon unzipped himself eyes wide.

" You two can turn into digimon? Davis how could you keep this from me?"

" Well you've been in the digital with your girlfriend lately. I didn't know how you would handle this information."

" You still should have told me. It's not good to keep secrets from your best friends. I think it's cool although I don't see you as a wolf."

" Yeah besides being a dragon is much cooler."

" You're full of it. A wolf is faster, stronger and more attractive."

" Dragons can breathe fire, impervious to magic, fly anywhere and live a long time."

Davis replied to Kari's message as Chris and Veemon got into the car heading to Kari's home.  
As this was happening the first generation of the digidestined with T.K., Clarice and Ken were meeting at Clarice's house.  
Izzy got up and placed his laptop on the table with files.

" You're wondering why I called this meeting? Well I think Davis is hiding something from us."

**DUNDUNDUN! Oh man this is getting thick real quick.  
If Kari and Renamon combine it would be easier, but Davis will have to reveal he's Wolfmon and Chris will be revealed as well.  
Although he doesn't remember being Dark Wolfmon that may ruin what he has with Kari.  
So I need to now should he tell her or keep it sealed until he's ready?  
Although the older kids do suspect something, but they won't figure it out yet anyway.  
I wrote this story in 2003 and it was totally different from what it is now.  
I had it saved on a floppy disk and then it got corrupted :/  
So far the first five chapters I had in my brain and the rest just came from helpful reviews.**


	17. Date Plans

**Date Plans**

**Sorry I didn't think anyone was reading this.  
Well here's a new chapter with a nice surprise in it.  
At least three people voted on the poll on my profile.**

Davis arrived at the Kamiya home with Chris driving and Veemon in the back.  
Davis was nervous because Kari didn't say what she wanted to talk about.  
He looked to Chris who was too calm at the moment and Veemon who was asleep again in the back.

" Do you think she figured out my secret? That would be very bad to talk about."

" If she did we would have been surrounded by all the digidestined. Everything will be fine just text me and we'll practice the DarkWolf form okay?"

" Thanks I feel better. Just keep Veemon away from ice cream shops. You'll go bankrupt from him."

David exited the car and waved as Chris drove away with Veemon passed out from something.  
Davis took a deep breath and headed toward the apartment knocking on the door timidly.  
The door opened to reveal Kari removing ear plugs from her ears and smiling brightly at Davis.  
Davis walked in hearing odd noises coming from down the hall and assumed why she had ear plugs.

" Sorry they can get loud if I don't check up on them which can pretty awkward depending on how far they go."

" Not to be rude besides annoyed by their lack of control, but why would you let Gatomon and Patamon make out here?"

" Well T.K.'s mom banned them after she walked in on them and Patamon bubble boomed the couch into pieces. So either they come here or don't at all."

" They couldn't swap spit at the movies, mall or park like normal couples do or find random spots to do so?"

" I don't think digimon making out at the park is a good idea anyway especially since the last time."

" Yeah I get the feeling it would cause more harm than usual. Oh what was it you wanted to talk about?"

" Well I wanted to talk about us if that's okay with you."

" Us?"

" You've done so much to be friends with T.K. and it's very impressive what you have accomplished. I think we're ready to go to the next level."

" We're going to have sex?"

" I mean go on our first date silly! Sex is for another time definitely."

" Really? You would go with me in public and not care who saw us?"

" Of course I will. You're a sweet and honest guy."

Davis thought about being honest and felt his stomach tighten up in many knots.  
He's been keeping a secret not only from her, but everyone else in their group.  
Not to mention Chris's as well is at risk thinking it would be overwhelming to everyone.  
Will telling her that he was the wolf in the park make the relationship better or worse?

He was brought out of his thoughts as she hugged him and nuzzled his neck.  
He returned the hug grinning like a idiot before he felt something take over.  
He drew back to stare into her light brown eyes feeling complete.  
He closed the gap feeling her silky soft lips for the first time.

She was shocked by his action, but relaxed enjoying their first kiss.  
As they parted for air, Davis ran his hands down her sides making her gasp.  
He thrusted his tongue into her sweet mouth as her tongue met his in a fierce battle.  
He pushed her onto the couch moaning slightly as her hands felt his chest and abs.

Soon their moans were muffled as they made out on the couch unaware that Renamon was watching from the balcony.  
Her eyes were glowing brightly feeling it should be her not that human girl.  
Meanwhile at Clarice's house it seemed the digidestined were talking about Davis.

" Izzy what makes you think Davis has something to do with Wolfmon?"

" Well for one thing he's been acting different."

" So what if he started doing better in school, that's nothing serious."

" Well what about the fact that DarkWolfmon was stabbed and then Davis shows up with a wound on his side as well?"

" That may be coincidental, but then it would explain why he's tired alot."

" I think that Chris Terentino is involved as well."

" You think he has to do with that red dragon"

" Well the way Medusamon acted, it seemed as if he met Chris before."

" Don't forget about that DarkWolfmon and Renamon."

" The way Renamon acted toward Kari and the fact that DarkWolfmon protected Kari is weird."

" Also Davis was pale when my computer said Wolfmon was nearby and he and Chris disappeared."

" If that blue fox hadn't stolen my blood tests, we would have found out if the blood matched."

" Wait a minute. You were doing a blood test on Davis?"

" That lunch at school with his wound the blood has silver flakes. I stabbed DarkWolfmon with a silver knife."

" Hold on. Remember at the park Davis's eyes were red and wolf like?"

" Doesn't Wolfmon have red eyes?"

" Also that dragon Silvermon had the same eyes as Chris as well!"

" Are you saying that Davis is a digimon werewolf and Chris is a dragon?"

" Do you guys realize how crazy that sounds? I mean people can't turn into digimon right?"

" Didn't Clarice mention Hannibal was turning people into digimon to use as slaves?"

" What if somehow he made infected them and is controlling them from where he's hiding?"

" Well all the facts point to that theory. Before we do anything we need to make sure we have proof."

" And do you suppose we do that brainiac?"

" We have to follow Davis and Chris and record if they are turning into digimon."

" I don't think this is a good idea. I mean what if we're wrong and besides it's invading their privacy."

" What if Davis goes werewolf and hurts Kari? Also what about June?"

" That would be very bad finding out your boyfriend is a monster."

" I hate to say this, but it looks we're going to spy on Davis and Chris."

**Oh my. Davis and Kari are finally going out and this happens.  
Also what happens if they catch them practicing transforming?  
Also what to do about Renamon? Beware the green eyed monster!  
Well this is where I need some ideas for the next chapter.  
If you have any suggestions message me and we'll figure out some things.**


	18. Camping

**Camping**

**Okay here's the next chapter.  
Here Davis and Chris will go out of town to practice transforming. Enjoy :)**

As the digidestined left Tai was worried about leaving Kari out of this plan.  
I mean what will happen if she found out that they were watching Davis?  
What if Davis was this wolf and hurt her badly just being near her?  
This is one of his friends and what if he has to be taken down?

All this swirled in his head as he made his way home with Agumon.  
He arrived quietly, but not to expect his sister and Davis making out on the couch.  
Kari never expected this when she invited Davis over and was happy it did.  
Her eyes were closed as Davis went to lick and suck her neck.

Suddenly the pleasure stopped and she opened her eyes to see why.  
Tai had Davis by the back of his collar like someone who caught a puppy biting a pillow.  
Kari giggled as Davis tried to get away only to be face to face with Tai.  
She redid her clothes and made sure no marks were left on her to be seen

" You know it's awkward having Gatomon and Patamon making out here, but you two on the couch and you're not dating."

" Actually I just asked out Kari awhile ago."

" It's true Tai. He's done so much and now we're a couple."

" Wait you two together? This is all happening so fast."

" Please put him down Tai, he looks like a puppy who's been caught."

Tai turned to Davis again with a serious look on his face making him squirm from the gaze.  
Davis gulped seeing the 'if you hurt my sister I'll hunt you down and no one will find your body!' look.

" You get once chance Motomiya. Don't waste it!"

Tai dropped Davis who landed on his butt hard and yelped from the drop.  
Tai chuckled as he and Agumon went to his room to hang out.  
Kari shook her head and helped Davis up as he groaned from the pain.  
She gave him an apologetic look which he thought made her look cute.  
He sent Chris a text message before rubbing Kari's shoulder.

" I'm sorry about that. He can get overprotective."

" It's cool. Besides I'll get use to it when I become part of the family. Well if you want to that is."

Kari smiled and hugged Davis again who returned it happily.  
They stood there enjoying each other until a car honk interrupted.  
They laughed and blushed as Davis went out the door.  
Kari sighed, but heard giggling as she turned to see Gatomon and Patamon.

" How long have you two been there?"

" To see Tai warn Davis about hurting you."

" I never thought you two would make out on the couch. Finally you two got together."

" Please don't tell anyone about this. Last thing I need is more pressure."

Davis entered Chris's car seeing Veemon was passed out still all this time.  
He was relieved that Veemon didn't wake up hungry like her normally does  
He became confused as Chris drove the other way toward the freeway.

" Hey where are we going?"

" While you were talking with Kari I told your parents that you're sleeping over at my house for the weekend. I have everything you need."

" I can see that and Veemon. Why aren't we going to your house then?"

" Jun told me about that campsite you guys went to during the whole digimon emperor saga. So why not practice there."

" True with no one around and it'll be quiet."

" Ummmm... June invited herself along. I told her not, but she persuaded me."

" EWWWWWW! I don't want to hear that!"

"Relax she won't be here until tomorrow afternoon which is plenty of time."

Soon they arrived since it was daytime. Davis and Chris set up all their equipment in the cabin.  
Veemon went to get firewood for the fire and came back with enough for a whole month.  
Chris setup the three tents and ended up tangled up in one, the task was finished.  
Once everything was set Chris and Davis stood in front of the cabin as the moon appeared.

" Okay Davis we need to see if you can control DarkWolfmon as well. First close your eyes and clear your mind."

" Okay eyes closed and clearing my brain. Okay that was easy."

" Listen to the silence all around you. Focus on DarkWolfmon. See the black fur cover your body."

So far nothing happened yet. Davis kept thinking and slowly black fur covered his arms and legs.

" Feel your teeth and nails lengthen. Feel your face changing."

Soon Davis's face was becoming halfway as his teeth and nails became sharp.

His ears became black, pointed and wolf like along with his face.

" Now become DarkWolfmon and show you are in control."

Soon Davis's body changed as he howled from the slight pain and soon DarkWolfmon stood there looking around.

He turned to Chris who was smiling along with Veemon and started walking to the lake to see his reflection.

A lot of differences were noticed between the DarkWolf and Wolfmon thought the same animal.

Veemon arrived placing the firewood near the fire pit and trying to make a tepee out of the logs.

" So this DarkWolfmon huh? No wonder the others had trouble."

" Yeah pal and look I can control him now."

" Hold on there. You may have turned into him, but you have to keep control otherwise you may hurt people."

" I know, but this is so cool. I just have to remember that I'm not an animal."

" Can you imagine how Kari would react if she saw you?"

" Oh I knew something would interfere. What did Kari want to talk to you about?"

" Well as of now we're a couple. Going out Friday for our first date."

" That's great! I'm happy for you."

" Same here. Now until we can keep this form stable, we can't say anything to anyone."

" What about Renamon? She'll blow my cover for sure."

" Unless she and Kari fuse together, let's focus on this."

" Oh yeah let set up the fire first then we can party."

Veemon setup the wood in the pit while Chris was looking for a lighter in his backpack.  
DarkWolfmon sighed as he breathed some black flames from his mouth making the fire light up huge.  
Chris and Veemon screamed from shock as DarkWolfmon laughed seeing them scared from it.  
Soon all three laughed as they roasted hotdogs and marshmallows.  
The sun was setting as our friends enjoyed the silence.  
Not knowing Renamon was there as well watching from a tree.

**So there we go Davis and Kari a couple.  
First date coming up and what to do?  
Not to mention that Davis and Chris will be watched.  
So far Veemon ****knows and why is Renamon following them?**


	19. Unwanted Surprise

**Unwanted Surprise**

**Alright people here the suspense will go up.  
Unwanted guests show up and stall Davis's training.  
How will he get out of this? Enjoy :)**

Under the light of the moon ran a demonic creature running to his hearts content.  
DarkWolfmon ran through the forest surrounding the campsite as Chris and Veemon rode on his back.  
Chris figured this would make the transformation easier plus it would channel the anger the wolf had inside.  
Amazing no one could see even if you lit up the place with a million candles lit up.

Davis wondered why he didn't turn into this form in the first place.  
True DarkWolfmon may be cooler and more deadly, that's why he's a virus type.  
Wolfmon being the vaccine type he was more stable and easier to handle than the Dark Wolf.  
DarkWolfmon moved as a blur all his muscles working smoothly and not straining.

Soon all the anger and urges died down making Davis feel wild and free as he ran into the night.  
They returned to the lake as Chris and Veemon climbed off letting the wolf catch his breath.  
He drank deeply from the lake feeling his body cool off as the moonlight shined on his sweat soaked fur.  
Suddenly he jumped into the water making a wave cover Chris and Veemon leaving them soaked.

Chris growled turning into Silvermon letting the water cascade down his silver scaled body.  
Silvermon smiled as he watched the Dark Wolf swim fast under the water like a fish happily.  
DarkWolfmon swam under the water like a torpedo enjoying seeing the fish and plants move as he swam past them.  
Soon he rose to the surface gasping as he saw Silvermon fly over the trees making them sway.

Silvermon's wings were in shape despite the scars on the skin flaps from battle. All in all he was an amazing dragon.  
I wonder what his ultimate and mega forms look like? The time will come for that until then the wolf is out focus.  
Alongside him was Exveemon watching the stars in the sky as he flew trying to match his speed. but no luck.  
Exveemon then dived into the water making waves form in the small lake showing one of his many talents.

Silvermon landed near the edge to see if he was okay from the tremendous dive in the air.  
A starfish hit his face as Exveemon jumped onto the shore holding a bunch of fish.  
Silvermon snapped his teeth as he went into the water returning the starfish as the cold water cleaned his scales.  
Exveemon was cleaning the fish and placing them on sticks to cook over the fire and DarkWolfmon walked out of the lake.

He shook his fur dry as walked toward the cooking fish which made his mouth water.  
Silvermon used his wings to dry himself off heading toward the fish as well.  
Once they got the amount they needed all three returned to their normal forms.

" Let's dig in before something eats it."

" I feel great and that running really helped clear my mind."

" If we keep this up, you'll have no problem controlling it."

" How come you went to champion form no problem Chris?:"

" It took along time for me to do that. It drains my energy alot so I only do that in an emergency."

" I just hope this was worth the risk. I mean is this really worth it?"

" Do you want to turn into this in front of Kari or the others? That's why we need to practice."

" You're already halfway there. Besides you've never given up why start now?"

" You're right. I'm not the leader of the digidestined for nothing."

So they ate and relaxed under the stars until all the fish were cooked and eaten leaving a pile of bones.  
As morning came Davis was afraid he'd be sore, but nothing as he felt like a whole new person.  
So he showered and dressed seeing Veemon was making sure no wild animals were around.  
Chris was getting their breakfast ready when a van pulled up making them curious and confused.

" You said it was just June coming right?"

" Yeah I'm pretty sure. Why is there a van here?"

Soon the van opened to reveal June along with Kari and the rest of the digidestined and their digimon with bags as well.  
Davis and Chris paled seeing all their friends here along with their digimon as well.  
Clarice was driving the van, she was here to carrying a small bag which had her essentials.  
June came out with a huge grin, hugging the still Chris until she kissed him.

" Hey sweetie did you miss me?"

" Yeah I did, what's going on? Why is everyone here?"

" Well Kari called the house asking for Davis and I kinda blabbed about you guys being here and I'm sorry."

" Ummm don't they know that school is tomorrow? I mean it is sunday after all."

" There you are I've been trying to reach you, our high school is closed."

" Sometime last night it was totally demolished and we don't have school until it's fixed."

" So we figured why not have a camping trip and enjoy no school for a month."

" A WHOLE MONTH HERE WITH US?"

" This isn't a problem is it Davis?"

" OOOF ccourse not! Why wouldn't I want you guys here."

" So we're on vacation officially. Let's set up with the guys on one side and the girls on the other."

So as they unpacked and setup the two areas, Chris and Davis both looked at each other.  
How are they suppose to train with everyone here and the digimon that will be on the lookout at night.  
Veemon turned toward them thinking what they were as well.

_' It's official we're totally screwed at this point!'_

**Cliff hanger entered here. Oh man this sucks big time for them.  
The whole gang except for Cody and Yolei are there.  
How will they train and still Renamon is hiding waiting to claim what's hers.  
What a mess of emotions and secrets.  
If you have suggestions just message me.**


	20. Pleasurable Blackmail

**Pleasurable Punishment**

**Okay here's another chapter of The Legend of Wolfmon so enjoy :)**

Davis was worried due to the fact that all of the digidestined were here.  
How was he going to train with everyone here and what if they find out?  
So far he kept his wolf parts from showing while helping to setup the two sides of the camp.  
Once that was done he took a nap under a tree with a hammock Chris brought for him.  
Good thing it was 10 feet away from camp which had a excellent view of the girls shower.  
Soon he had a strange dream as he fell asleep and it seemed too real to be a dream.

_Dream Sequence Starting Now_

_It was a starry night at the campsite except for the trees were broken and crushed.  
The lake had rocks and broken branches floating on the surface.  
In the dirt lay the bodies of the digidestined and their digimon beaten badly from battle.  
There was Chris trying to stand as he faced a viscous beast._

_There stood a huge wolf black chimera with blood covering it's claws, teeth and body.  
It stood on two legs with four toes on each foot and a metal shackle on it's ankles.  
It had a flat stomach and a broad chest besides the cut and defined hard muscles.  
It had red armor covering the back of his neck all the way covering it's dragon like tail with spikes pointing at the sides._

_It had two black wings with red spikes at the ends and the skin flaps colored like flames to make it intimidating.  
It had two arms with thick biceps and metal shackles on it's wrists and ankles.  
The shackles were silver that matched it's silver nails with no chain dangling.  
It had a thick mane that looked like flames surrounding it's wolf like face._

_It revealed a maw of white, sharp teeth covered in fresh blood dripping like a faucet from its mouth.  
It had bright, glowing green eyes as green fire was expelled from it's mouth consuming Chris entirely ending with him screaming in pain!  
The wolf chimera roared as the ashes piled onto the ground among the bodies of the others.  
It walked toward the lake drinking it's share of water after a deadly and bloody battle.  
The reflection showed it's wolf like face and had Davis's goggles hanging around it's neck._

_End of Dream Sequence_

Davis awoke with a loud gasp looking around to see nothing had changed.  
He sighed as he wiped away the sweat off his head along with his goggles.  
That chimera image kept going in his head like a sign or a warning of something.  
He got out of the hammock and made sure he didn't change until Renamon appeared making him jump back.

" What are you doing here?"

" I know you're the black wolf. You can't stop the urges. Soon you'll unleash them on Kari and ruin everything."

" Be quiet! You keep tempting Wolfmon and it will reveal my secret. Why do you care?"

" I can help you relieve those urges and make sure your first time is with Kari."

" I am not doing that with you. Go find someone else to mess with."

" If you don't I'll tell everyone and make sure you don't get Kari."

Davis growled as he was being black mailed by a fox!  
He had two choices reveal his secret or play with Renamon?  
He sighed as walked toward her who was smirking.

" Fine, but we don't have intercourse. What do I do?"

**Warning A lime scene if you don't like scroll until it's said it's over!**

Renamon layed out a blanket and had him sit down Indian style.  
She then pulled down his shorts and boxers to reveal his erection.  
She sat on his lap careful not to place herself on him for now at least.  
She then removed his gloves, placing one hand near her entrance and the other on her chest.

" I want you to stick one finger at a time in me while your other hand rubs my nipple. Take your time and I'll make sure no one hears us."

Davis sighed as he stuck one finger into her making her moan softly.  
He blushed as the heat and tightness squeezed his finger as he went slowly.  
His other hand gently rubbed her chest finding the nipple under the fur.  
She made a keening noise as he licked the other making the pleasure go higher.

He started sucking and nipping as he massaged it's twin and fingering her faster using two fingers.  
She closed her eyes moaning Davis's name softly as he switched nipples.  
He added a third finger making her gasp as she used one hand to bring his lips to hers.  
Her other hand gripped his erection and stroked along with his fingers as they kissed feverishly.

Soon she removed his fingers and placed herself on his mouth making him suck on her juices.  
He frenched her cunt hard after removing his fingers which made her cum moaning his name.  
He drank greedily not to miss a single drop and kept licking until all of it was licked away.

He panted as he slowed his breathing watching her lay on her side.  
Once she caught her breathe, she crawled toward his lap and started sucking him off.  
She started to bob her head taking him more inch by inch.  
He closed his eyes and grabbed her head as she deep throated him.  
He finally came as his eyes became glazed from the lust and pleasure.  
She sucked him clean, savoring his taste as she pulled up his shorts and zipped him up.

**End of lime scene. Now to return to out scheduled reading material at our leisure :)**

" Very nice for your first time doing that. Kari will be very happy when you do it to her."

" Remember your promise! Not a word to no one!"

" Davis baby my lips are sealed. Now run along I'll signal you when it's time again."

With that she returned into the forest leaving Davis to walk back to camp.  
Despite the fact the pleasure he experienced was epic, it was still wrong.  
How could he do that to a fox and not Kari which would be beastiality?  
They didn't even have their first date yet and he was already getting off with Renamon!

He had to fix this soon or risk Kari finding out from someone.  
As he entered the campsite no one noticed he was gone.  
He saw Kari setting up the sleep areas and turning to wave at him sweetly.  
He smiled and returned the wave feeling a dead weight in the pit of his stomach.

He went to his backpack to remove the box that changed his life.  
Assuming Chris took it from his room it was the wooden box that started all this..  
Only that it only had the gold wolf and not the blue fox next to him like before.  
It had both figures carved into it, but he noticed that it looked like it separated.

He looked again to see the other piece was like a puzzle piece.  
It had the blue fox on it and when he placed them next to each other it matched.  
Apparently it connected at the sides, but let's worry about that later.  
He opened the blue fox box to reveal a pendant inside.

It was shaped as the figure on the box made of blue diamonds and white diamonds on the metal and emerald eyes.  
Davis thought this would be a great gift, but would she get the same powers as him?  
Not likely since there's a blue fox anyway, but hey that could change if they wanted to.  
He pocketed the pendant returning the boxes to his back pack and went to find Chris to help.


	21. A Spy Detected

**A Spy Detected**

Davis walked past the campsite to find Chris Terentino meditating on a large rock.  
He was still and couldn't tell if he was breathing due to his extremely relaxed state.  
Davis was confused as his eyes were open, but focusing on something else.

" It's rude to walk on people unannounced."

" You have to teach me how to do that."

Chris stood up and back flipped onto the ground gracefully.  
He faced Davis who was scratching his head at what he saw.

" Sorry it's instinct for me to do that. What's wrong?"

" I'm in deep trouble and it's getting out of control."

" Let's go somewhere private this place has ears."

Davis nodded as they left toward the lake unaware that Agumon was following them.  
They walked to the other side of the lake sitting under a huge tree that would have a view of everyone else.  
Once they sat down Agumon was hiding the in the bushes in earshot of their conversation.

" Okay now what's going now?"

" Well I had a bad dream where everyone was beaten up here and you were barely standing against this wolf chimera."

" It sounds like just a bad dream from the stress."

" That's not the worse part. I was the chimera that attacked everyone! Soon I was drinking water and the reflection showed my goggles around the neck and that's when I woke up."

" You a wolf chimera? I don't see how you would turn into that. You already have two wolf forms and that's enough to handle."

" Yeah well the next thing I knew Renamon showed up."

" Wait she's here? She must hiding away in the forest."

" She said that I'm the black wolf and that she could help with the urges."

" Urges? How could she help with those unless..."

" Either I _"play"_ with her or she'll blab my secret to everyone. Then we fondled each other until we came."

Davis looked down face red with shame and felt like a black hole was about to appear and swallow him whole.  
Chris sat there in shock at what he just heard and just felt two emotions trying to take over his mind.  
He felt anger toward Renamon for using Davis's love for Kari to get sexual needs from him.  
Also disappointment for Davis participating in such acts if he cared for Kari so much and did alot for her approval.  
If Kari found out about this, then everything Davis has done would have been in vain.  
Davis flinched from the silence expecting to be yelled at or hit for what he did.  
He looked up to recieve a hug from Chris who was also sad about the situation.

" I'm not mad at you, just disappointed. I know you would never cheat on Kari on purpose. We have to fix this problem quickly."

" I know, but how? Oh I found this in my back pack."

Davis handed the pendant to Chris and Chris examined it amazed at the likeness of Renamon.

" Where did you get this one now?"

" IT was in my backpack. It turns out that it was connected to my wolf one. I wonder why it separated now?"

" You're not going to give this to Kari are you? Look at how much trouble these things have caused so far."

" I doubt Kari would become one. There's already a blue Renamon here anyway."

Before they could say anything a small rustling noise drew their attention.  
They both stayed quiet as they approached the bush to catch whoever was inside.  
Agumon froze when he didn't see them until he was taken by two blurs into the forest.  
He was pinned against a tree by Davis in his halfway form snarling and baring his teeth pining his arms down.  
Chris appeared beside him with red horns, wings, tail and claws ready to cut and slash.  
Agumon gulped as Chris's tail wrapped around his body making Davis move back, but still snarling.

" Well well looks like we found a spy."

" III...don't believe it! You both can turn into digimon?"

" How dare you spy on us! I thought we were friends."

" Yeah well what kind of guy lies to his friends and girlfriend about this! Not to mention cheats on her while she's nearby!"

" You heard everything! Why are you following us anyway?"

" You and Davis brought that on yourselves. Your odd behavior made us do this. Tai didn't want to because of you and Kari."

" Does Kari know you guys are doing this?"

" She has no idea and neither does June. We wanted to make sure we got the facts right before we said anything."

" Davis I think we should tell everyone about this."

" I was hoping for more time, but we have no choice."

" I'm glad you're doing the right thing. Though I think you shouldn't tell Kari about the Renamon incident."

" He was blackmailed for your information. I'm sure Kari will understand."

" One thing at a time here. First I should give her this pendant. Chris why don't you and Agumon round up everyone for a meeting?"

Once it was settled they returned to their human forms releasing Agumon.  
As they neared the campsite everyone was cleaning different fish and setting up for dinner.  
Chris and Agumon went to gather their friends while Davis looked for Kari.  
She was near the cabin separating the plastic utensils when Davis tapped her shoulder.

" Davis there you are! Where have you been?"

" Making some tough decisions. Listen I have something for you."

He handed her the pendant which resulted in her squealing loudly.  
She ran her fingers over it admiring the detail and the jewels it was made of.  
Then she placed it around her neck along with her other one making them go together.  
She hugged Davis tightly and kissed him sweetly making him smile when they parted.

" This is really sweet. You're an amazing boyfriend."

" Yeah I guess so. Listen there's something I have to tell you. Don't hate me though when you hear it."

" Davis there's nothing you could do to chase me away. I'm in for the long run and we'll work through this together."

Davis smiled as they intertwined their hands and felt his heart swell from the gesture.  
He heard a whistle and headed toward the group seeing everyone was settled.  
Everyone was seated and waiting for him to explain why he and Chris were there.  
Davis turned to see Chris holding June's hand giving him an okay look.  
Davis turned to see Kari nodding as she squeezed his hand reassuring him.  
He took a deep breathe and started to explain his big secret.

" Everyone I've been keeping something from all of you and please wait until I finish to judge me."


	22. Secret is Out

**The Secret is Out**

**Okay people here everyone will find out about Davis and Chris.  
Plus a surprise at the end so enjoy :)**

" Okay here it goes... I am able to become a digimon."

First there was silence which usually means an attack, but then laughter filled the air.  
Davis turned red while seeing Chris was red as well except for June and Kari who looked shocked.  
This was not the reaction he was hoping for seeing his friends and digimon laughing their asses off.  
Only Jun and Kari stayed quiet which soon it calmed down finally and they refocused on Davis.  
Renamon was hiding behind a tree watching not liking this at all, but kept hidden.

" Oh man I've heard alot of weird stuff, but you!"

" What have you been eating out here dude?"

" It's impossible for a human to become a digimon."

" Izzy's right about that fact."

" You have to be joking about this."

" It was weird and dark, but funny all the same."

" Nice try Davis."

" Now tell us the real reason why."

Chris sighed as he walked toward Davis getting annoyed by their friends reaction to the situation.

" He's telling the truth. I should know because I can also!"

" I know what you're all thinking and you think it's crazy."

Davis released Kari's hand as he lowered his head as his body began to shake.  
Then he looked up to reveal his red wolf eyes making everyone gasp at their stare.  
Chris's eyes started glowing as well hoping for the best coming out of this situation.

" Now we must show you our secret."

" So you can and will believe us."

Davis closed his eyes as crimson and gold striped fur covered his body from head to toe.  
His hands and feet became red tipped wolf claws ready to run and claw with.  
His arms and legs stretched into unnatural lengths as bones popped and relocated.  
His face twisted and lengthened into a muzzle filled with white sharp teeth.

There stood Wolfmon staring at the digidestined who were frozen in fear of the mighty beast.  
Kari crept closer facing her boyfriend seeing he wasn't going to attack her.  
Red scales covered Chris head to toe like a suit of armor custom made for him.  
Horns and spikes grew out of his head and along his back like a fin

A long red tail sprouted and swayed side to side as he stood on four legs.  
His wings sprouted from his back shining like rubies in the sun.  
He turned to see June approach him and kneel down to see him in all his dragon glory.  
Wolfmon smiled as Kari ran her hand along his face feeling his fur.  
She examined him taking in all his detail and seeing he was taller than everyone.  
Wolfmon grabbed her hand and spoke to her softly, his eyes filled with sadness.

" Forgive me Kari for not telling you this, but I was afraid you would've been too scared to be with me."

" This is alot to take in. I'm not scared of you, just surprised that's all. You're not evil and I still love you."

" You love me?" Soon he became Davis again.

" Chris is that really you?"

" Yes this is my true form. I know you may not understand and may want to end this relationship."

" Why would I do that? You're an amazing guy and I'm not going anyway."

" Thank you that means alot to me and Davis."

" Davis if you turn into this one then that means...?"

" Yes I am also DarkWolfmon and I can control it this time!"

Davis went on all fours as black and red striped fur appeared all over his body this time.  
The familiar changing of his limbs and face made him howl as the pain ebbed away.  
His eyes started glowing and turning yellow instead of the red they usually turn into.  
His thick black mane layed flat against his neck instead of sticking around his head.

There stood the demonic wolf calm and collected pawing at the ground.  
Even though normally he would attack, Davis didn't feel the urge.  
But seeing T.K., Matt, Tai and Clarice walk toward him made his instincts go wild.  
He got into a fighting stance only to feel Kari pet his head.

" Kari get back or he may bite you!"

" Tai relax he would never harm me."

" He tried to eat me and T.K. What makes you think he won't change his mind!"

" Don't flatter yourself I don't eat junk food."

" You should have more faith in him. Remember it was a red moon when he changed. It's daylight and he's fine."

" Still how do we know this isn't a trap?"

" Davis would never betray my trust and faith in him. He's worked so hard why would he ruin his chance?"

Kari petted his head making him purr and lick her face like a puppy like he did before.  
She giggled as she jumped onto his back running her hands through his mane.

" Looks like Kari's got the magic touch."

" Can you teach me how to do that?"

" He's still an animal Kari, how do you know he's faithful?"

" That's because once a cheater always a cheater!"

Renamon landed in front them as Tai asked that question making everyone tense.  
DarkWolfmon and Redmon growled lowly as the blue fox walked toward them.  
Kari rubbed his ears trying to calm him down and held on in case he tried to run.

" Why are you here! You don't know anything!"

" Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you can ruin everyone's relationships!"

" You never told her did you?"

" What is she talking about?"

" My my so she doesn't know. I knew you would never tell her."

" What are you saying?"

" I'm saying that Davis Motomiya cheated on Kari with me!"

**CLIFFHANGER! I know it's bad to leave it here, but I need some ideas.  
Leave them in a review or message me.**


	23. Revelations

**Revealations**

**Hopeful Davis will figure a way out of this sticky situation and maybe his friends can help as well.**

Kari froze at Renamon's words, but she glared at the fox denying the truth of her words.

" YOU'RE LYING! DAVIS WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON ME WITH SOME SLEAZY FOX!"

She tightened herself on DarkWolfmon who still glared as well hoping this would go away.  
DarkWolfmon felt a dead weight in the pit of his stomach form when Kari tightened her grip on him.  
There was no way out and he knew lying would just make it worse for his cause not to mention he was surrounded.  
If they believed Renamon what would happen to him other than being a world of deadly pain?

Would they have sent to a digital prison to be tortured to the point of death?  
Would he be destroyed along with his host or worse what if Hannibal showed up and took him as a slave?  
All this ran though his mind, his heart breaking at the though of being away from Kari.  
What if he never saw her again and seeing her reaction to the truth.  
He would never be able to take it and rather be dead than be without Kari.

" It's true and it happened 10 feet away from here. Even now I can still taste him."

DarkWolfmon felt his rage increase seeing the smirk on her face.  
It was an _'You're done and you'll have no choice, but to be with me.'  
_Kari shuddered as she saw the black flames form on DarkWolfmon's body.  
She was hoping they wouldn't burn her, fortunately for her he made sure it wouldn't harm her.  
But he hoped it would consume the cocky blue fox making things worse.

Tai felt his anger rise as images of him beating Davis severely ran through his mind and rather violently.  
Agumon motioned for Izzy to look through Renamon's profile hoping to find something that would prove Davis's innocence.  
So far nothing until something popped up in which made Izzy and Agumon grin with relief.

" Davis please tell me it's not true. You didn't cheat on my sister with this fox did you?"

DarkWolfmon sighed as he looked to the ground in shame and the flames flickered.  
Kari got off and stood to face him as tears started to form in her eyes not seeing his eyes.

" It can't be true! You're not an animal, you're Davis a sweet and honest guy. You've done so much to gain my trust!"

Kari felt the tears fall from her eyes hit his head as he still had his head down.  
He was about to speak when Agumon came to the rescue with what he and Izzy found.

" He was tricked Kari by this fox! She used an attack to make him do it."

" It's true. She has an attack called Foxy Allure in which she uses her aura to alter the senses and basically controls them like puppets."

" Kari this proves how loyal Davis is to you and what he'll do for you. He loves you so much that he went through alot of trouble to keep you safe."

Kari stopped crying thinking about all the things Davis has done so far.  
He's done more than anyone could ever and still keeps going.  
He finally raised his head to face her, his eyes full of love and sorry toward her.  
He spoke in a forlorn tone that would make anyone sad.

" She said if I didn't do this then she would blab and I didn't want that. I was about to say no, but then something took over and then next thing I knew. Believe me Kari I never wanted to do it. Even now I feel sick and tainted."

" What is it that you're after? If you truly did care for Wolfmon why are you messing with his host?"

" Also Medusamon mentioned something about you and him sharing something. Tell the truth!"

" You can't handle what I went through for Wolfmon and me to be together! I was originally a spy for Hannibal. Before any of you came, Hannibal was trying to create an army of hybrid digimon to take over the digital world and then control the humans. I had nothing before he took me in. He had train with Medusamon to stop the rebellious digimon from stopping the plan. I was brain washed and Wolfmon set me straight and I would never hurt that creature after what he did for me"

" Sorry if I appear rude, but how do we know you're not lying and still a spy?"

" For all we know you could be double cross us!"

" Don't you think I would have done that already. If it wasn't for me Hannibal would have used Chris and Davis against you for his plans. Wolfmon ruined his chance and he's barely getting caught up now which is funny for so many reasons."

" Why don't you explain why all this is happening and maybe we can help too?"

" It would be an advantage to know what he's up to and stop him once and for all."

" Alright, but this is a long story so pay attention."

**Cliffhanger! Yep the next chapter will be on Renamon's point of view.  
Mostly explain how she and Wolfmon met.  
Also why he's a spirit and what Medusamon has to do with it.  
Well be patient for I have to type this well enough for you to understand.  
So you know the drill if you have any suggestions I'm all for it so don't be shy.**


	24. Decisions

**Decisions**

**Okay Now that we got the info I know there are questions.  
Goldramon is the ultimate form of Redmon.  
Hyozanryumon is the mega form of Redmon.  
Lobomeramon is the ultimate form of Wolfmon.  
We know how they were sealed away.  
Question is will Kari fuse with Renamon?  
Well read this chapter to find out :P**

" During the night I was able to bury Wolfmon and Redmon once he changed. I buried Medusamon as well before resting on the ground. That's why I've been searching for Wolfmon since then. I sensed Redmon about years ago, so I assumed Wolfmon would show up."

The sun was starting to set after all her story was long.  
Chris and Davis changed into their human forms during that time.  
June had her hand intertwined with Chris's and Davis stood 2 feet away from Kari who was silent during all this.

" This must have been hard for you to explain, but how do we know this really happened."

" Sorry, but unless you have proof it seems fishy."

Renamon sighed as she grabbed her purple pouch and opened it to dig for something in the pouch.  
She pulled out a broken diamond blade and placed it on the ground causing Davis to flinch.  
Then she removed a broken piece of red spiked armor and placed it on the ground as well making Chris flinch.

" Here is my proof the blade that pierced Wolfmon's heart! Plus the armor that cut through Hyozanryumon's armor! Trust me it wasn't easy removing these since they were in deep."

" Hey Chris the spikes on the armor match the scars on your left arm."

" The diamond blade matches the scar on you Davis."

" Kari the silver dagger scar is on my side."

" No, the one on your chest on the right peck."

" How exactly do you know that Kari?"

" Umm...well when the camp was being setup, I went to shower only to see Davis was using it and he didn't close the curtain all the way."

Kari's face turned red as she looked at the ground while Davis had a huge grin his his though.

" I knew someone was watching me. You must have liked what you've seen right?"

Of course Davis paled as Tai stood before him with an angry look and his fists clenched.  
Of course that can wait until later right now validation needed to be done.  
Davis knelt down and saw the blade still shined brightly after all this time.  
Dark stains burned into the metals shiny surface suggested blood.

Chris picked up the red armor examining each spike carefully not to cut himself mind you.  
There was still dried orange skin with a small diamond chunk on it along with dried blood.  
Chris had June raise the sleeve on his left arm and there were the scars!  
They looked faded, but still there as he lined up the spikes to match it.

Davis removed his shirt to show his toned body and the scar Kari mentioned was there.  
It was faded as well, but still there it was as he aimed the blade to the faded scar.  
Both were a perfect match which proved Renamon was telling the truth and wondered why she kept all this time.  
Chris handed Davis the red armor and Davis handed the blade to Chris.

As they examined the pieces a sharp pain hit them like a wave crashing on a beach shore.  
Davis gasped as he knelt down as his eyes became green and his blood lust begin to rise.  
Chris froze as the blade latched onto his left arm and made it tingle to almost feeling numb.

Davis growled as he crawled away quickly as a long, jet black furred tail came out with the armor broken.  
The tail went toward it and the armor glowed as it went back into place and fixed itself like it never broke.  
Chris had his head down as diamond armor appeared on his left side from his shoulder to his ankles.  
The blade went to where it broke and recombined to a whole sword again sliding in and out of place.

Chris examined the blade as his right side got armored as well as his muscles becoming thicker.  
Davis however was growling louder as the muscles on his chest were getting bigger and more defined.  
Soon the wings came out as he started to walk away only for Kari to step in front of him blocking his getaway.

" GGet out of my way Kari."

The voice was the chimera's which made Kari shake slightly, but she stayed put as he went closer to get growls.

" Davis you can control the chimera. If you could control the shadow wolf, you can do the same here!"

She went to grab his shoulder only for him to grab her hand to stop any movement.  
His hands were covered in jet black fur and long silver nails were making sure it didn't cut her.  
She tried to get away only for the hand to tighten slightly as bones popped and cracked.  
He raised his head to show glowing green eyes and his face a muzzle with sharp teeth.

" GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEE!"

Kari gasped seeing him this way as she didn't see his other hand behind him ready to strike at any moment.  
A white blur tackled Davis away from Kari, loosening his grip on her and sending him near the trees.  
Chris was almost done with the transformation, just the helmet was left leaving his head uncovered as he was taller than before.  
He saw Kari wasn't injured as he stood before her as Davis appeared with the chimera legs forming as he walked toward them.

" I really don't want to fight you Davis!"

" Well that's too bad for you. Prepare to face the wrath of LOBOMERAMON!"

Davis roared as he let the transformation finish as Lobomeramon roared shaking the ground.  
Chris finished as well becoming Hyozanryumon gleaming in the setting sun like a diamond.  
Renamon grabbed Kari and lead her away while the two warriors faced each other.

" Finally after all this time, we can finish what we started all those years ago. Prepare to die!"

" I don't want to hurt you Davis, but I have no choice!"

Both creatures charged toward each other as the battle was about to begin.

**And here is the cliffhanger! Sorry, but I think this would more exciting.  
Besides weird huh how the broken pieces triggered the transformations.  
If you're confused or have any suggestions, leave it in a review or message me if you can.  
**


	25. Clash of the Titans Part 1

**Clash of the Titans Part 1**

Lobomeramon and Hyozanryumon flew into the sky as they began to fight to keep everyone else unharmed.  
The sound of claws and metal hitting filled the air as the two kept matching blow for blow, swipe for swipe.  
Izzy was busy on his laptop comparing the two digimons armor wondering how could the red armor cut through the diamond one.  
Kari couldn't believe that Davis would try to attack her, but this chimera form is more unstable than DarkWolfmon.  
Renamon just rubbed her arm as images of the past replayed before her making her shudder from the pain.

" You think you can stop me? You couldn't last time and now I'll kill you once and for all!"

" I warned you Davis. Forgive me for this is for your own good!"

Lobomeramon flew to bite the dragon warrior in half only to get his jaws caught in those diamond covered claws.  
Hyozanryumon chuckled as he held on with ease and spun around making a twister before slamming the beast on the ground  
He landed gracefully as the wolf chimera made the ground shake as he got up and roared as he charged again.  
Hyozanryumon side stepped and sharply kicked Lobomermon in the ribs with only half his strength.

Loud cracks made the digidestinied flinch as Lobomeramon roared in pain and clutched his side hearing loud cracks.  
He then clawed the dragon warriors shield right off his back with such speed and no one saw it.  
Blood sprayed on the ground as Hyozanryumon screamed before kicking Lobomeramon in the mouth with his other foot  
Some blood flew from the blow making the creature stagger before he bit the dragons foot and some green flames came out  
Hyozanryumon screamed as he began smacking his claw shields on the side of the beasts head to loosen the grip.

" We can't just stand here. We have to help bring Davis back."

" How can a group of champions take on an ultimate digimon?"

" We barely beat Chimeramon, how can we take on this creature?"

" It looks like Hyozanryumon has it under control."

" Does he know not to destroy Davis I mean that would be very bad."

" I think we're about to find out right now!"

" DIAMOND BLAST!"

" LOBO FLAME!"

A blazing ball of white fire and a stream of green fire collided making a bright green flash knocking both fighters to the ground.  
Lobomeramon rubbed his eyes trying to fix his vision while Hyozanryumon charged and was caught under Lobomeramon's foot.  
Renamon sighed before she joined the fight seeing the dragon warrior unable to get out from under the heavy foot.

" Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon!"

" You think you can defeat me? CHIMERA SLASH!"

" FOX TAIL INFERNO!"

A dark green wave of energy formed from his claws as it flew toward her wheel of green fire canceling each other out.  
Kyubimon jumped up and bit the back of his neck, making him lean back freeing Hyozanryumon as she bit harder.  
Lobomeramon thrashed wildly to throw the blue fox off him only to crash into some trees making her jump off him.  
Kyubimon was thrown toward the digidestinied and turned back to Renamon since she wasn't focusing.  
She landed near Kari who was studying the fox pendant Davis gave her before all this started.  
Renamon saw it and went to grab it from her only for Kari to grab her wrist.

" WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"

" DAVIS GAVE IT TO ME! WHY DO YOU WANT IT?"

" That pendant is the only thing to stop that monster from doing more damage."

" You've caused nothing, but trouble since you've arrived! You're lucky I didn't beat you after what you made Davis do!"

" Is this about what Davis did to me? He did it to keep you safe. His urges would have hurt or killed you. Are you jealous because it wasn't you?"

" Well he's my boyfriend and he should only be doing that with me! Not some slutty fox who's hung up on an old boyfriend. Oh wait you two never did date because you used him!"

" I love Wolfmon more than anything which is why I gave him the information he needed! Why would I do that if I didn't care?"

" You didn't care for him until it finally sunk in that no matter what, he stood by your side and did things despite the fact he died saving you."

" You didn't like Davis until he was nice to T.K. He jumped through so many hoops and did things he didn't have to!"

" That's because Davis loves me and would do anything to prove it! Like Wolfmon did to make you join his team!"

Soon the fox pendant started to glow and wrapped the both of them in a blue mist.  
Tai ran to help only to see both his sister and Renamon fuse together as one powerful being.  
Once the mist cleared, there stood Kari, but with different features.  
She had toned muscles, a bigger bust, she had on Renamon's gloves.

The two pendants fused together to make a blue fox with the crest of light symbol on it's head under her neck where it normally was.  
Soon she started shifting and became a more powerful digimon which drew the attention of both fighters from their battle.  
There stood Sakuyamon in all her glory ready to help the dragon warrior take down Lobomeramon.  
The mega form of Renamon ready to go and help Hyozanryumon before he would be another victim from the violent nature of Lobomeramon.  
Data rings formed around them as the visage of a lady with long hair was seen leaping high into the moonlight, landing clad in golden armor and holding a khakkhara. She faced Lobomeramon who just started at her before laughing maniacally seeing her as no threat.

" So the bitch has a new form. My master will be pleased when I bring him both your heads!"

" That's enough! You'll regret every choice you made and pay for what you did!"

" What are you going to do? Hit me with that thing you call a weapon?"

" Let me show you!"


	26. Clash of the Titans Part 2

**Clash of the Titans Part 2**

Izzy finally found the reason why Lobomeramon's armor broke Hyozanryumon's armor.  
Since the fighting stopped the digidestined gathered around the laptop to look what Izzy discovered.

" I should have figured this out before. Lobomeramon's armor is made of digidiamond, way stronger than chromodigiziod. Hyozanryumon's armor is made of the same stuff only a different color as it seems."

" So when these two pieces hit, it caused them to break due to it having the same properties and strength."

" If Lobomeramon was stabbed in his heart, why was the scar on the right side of his chest? The heart has always been on the left side."

" It says here that Lobomeramon's heart is separated into two parts so his heart is on both the left and right side of his chest."

" So when one side was pierced, it caused him to return to Wolfmon and the heart recombined."

" Well now that Kari and Renamon fused, can this form stop Lobomeramon?"

" I hope she does so we don't risk our digimon and it ends up being in vain.

A new profile appeared showing Sakuyamon, but with a different color scheme.

_'Sakuyamon is a Shaman Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Princess Sakuya of Konohana._  
_It holds the role of a miko, acting as an agent of a god's will. Like Taomon it freely uses Onmyoudou techniques in battle._  
_Ppossesses the ability to make use of God Beast-species Digimon. It always carries four pipes on the belt around its waist._  
_Within which lurk four kuda-gitsune that possess the attributes of "Fire", "Water", "Wind", and "Thunder", respectively._  
_It is able to use these kuda-gitsune for everything from attacking to information-gathering._  
_It is able to change into a Miko Mode (巫女形態 Miko Keitai?) which administers Shinto rituals._  
_It wields the "Kongou Shakujou" (金剛錫杖? lit. "Vajra-Khakkhara").[3]_  
_The characters on the foreheads of the red, blue, green, and yellow kuda-gitsune read "Fire" (火 Hi?), "Water" (水 Mizu?), "Wind" (風 Kaze?), and "Thunder" (雷 Kaminari?), respectively.'_

" Cool mega form. I hope she doesn't go too far."

Sakuyamon was a sight to behold with her golden armor that went well with the black arm and legs guards she wore.  
Her suit was light blue which made everything go together and those green eyes were glowing as she stood before the wolf chimera.

" Chimera Blaze!"

" Amethyst Wind!"

The green stream of fire faltered as it was hit by a storm of purifying cherry blossoms which surrounded him and cut him badly.  
The beast growled as the blossoms burned his fur and skin with no mercy since it saw him as an evil spirit.  
Once the storm subsided, Lobomeramon lunged toward her ready to swipe when she struck the ground with the Kongou Shakujou, spreading a purifying barrier that exorcises evil spirits.

"Diamond Realm Mandala!" Sakuyamon screamed as it launched the chimera back and made him scream in pain.

Sakuyamon walked toward the fallen creature as he breathed heavily.  
She knelt down and looked into his green eyes seeing pain and anger.  
He snarled and snapped his teeth as a warning despite him being badly injured

" I ask you this only once and you better tell the truth. Why did you save from Hyozanryumon's attack if you were ordered to kill me?"

" While the diamond dragon was fighting Medusamon, I went to find my master. Found him under a rock with his leg broken. I carried him to the fight where I saw the dragon going toward you. I heard you beg for mercy and Wolfmon took control. I dropped master as I came in time to take sword in half of my heart. I love you and that's why I did that."

Soon the chimera sighed feeling her stroke his mane in a gentle manner as he started to shrink.  
Davis only had on his goggles and boxers as he layed on the ground beaten and bleeding.  
Sakuyamon ran her hand slowly on his back examining the state of his wounds.  
Hyozanryumon came toward them with his armor cracked and his shield in his hands.  
Even though he had his helmet on and he was in excruciating pain, he was smiling.

" Well Kari now you are one of us now."

" I understand why you both kept this a secret. Maybe the three of us can stop Hannibal, but first Davis has to wake up."

Soon they both shrank back to their human forms with Kari showing no signs at all of the battle.  
Chris was okay except for his jacket and shirt were ripped and his back was cut and bloody.  
June ran over to him and caught him in a death hug crying her eyes out about how he could have died.

" JUNE AIR NOW!"

" Sorry it's just that I'm glad your alive except for your back, we'll get that cleaned up now."

June lead Chris to her tent and went to clean and bandage him while Kari was trying to pick up Davis.  
Tai came and helped her carry him to her tent. Davis was out and the blood seemed to flow less.

" He'll be okay Kari, his healing powers and sleep will have Davis back in no time. Want to help make dinner?"

" If it's alright with you I'd rather stay here with Davis."

" I'll bring you dinner when it's done and don't try anything funny because Agumon will be outside."

Tai left showing Agumon was outside as a guard and to make sure nothing risky happened.  
Kari rolled her eyes as she watched Davis sleep and hoped this didn't hurt their relationship.


	27. Discussion

**Discussion**

As night fell onto the campsite, the digidestinied were making fish stew with rice and loafs of bread.  
Even though it was done, no one was eating yet since they were more worried about Kari.  
Ever since she helped Davis into his tent, she never left it once not even to use the bathroom  
Tai was concerned for his sister's well being since they did fight her boyfriend today.

" Agumon take this to my sister and Davis. make sure she eats since you take over as guard."

" Okay Tai, but I doubt she'll eat. Veemon even offered her chocolate and she turned it down."

Veemon was guarding the tent also concerned for his best friend's well being as much as Kari was.  
Sure he was shocked that Davis is a digimon werewolf, but still as a digimon partner, it's their job to make sure their human is safe.  
Agumon arrived seeing Veemon rubbing his stomach as it growled loudly signalling it was empty.

" Okay Veemon it's my time to take over. The food is done just make sure you get some before it's gone."

" I don't see how anyone could eat after what has happened so far."

" Actually no one is eating. Usually the food is halfway gone by now. "

Veemon took one last look at the tent before he left to join the others with a heavy sigh.  
Agumon sighed as he entered the tent with two bowls of food hoping they wouldn't be wasted.  
It was very spacious and could hold 8 people and Kari was sitting on the left of Davis.  
She was running her fingers through his sweat soaked hair as he slept like a rock.

His wounds were healing fast, but he was out cold as the side effect.  
Kari made sure his bandages were clean and kept hoping he would wake up soon.  
Agumon came towards them as she spoke to him not turning her gaze from Davis.

" I brought you and Davis dinner if he wakes up. I know you'll say you're not hungry, but you shouldn't starve yourself."

" I feel bad enough that my boyfriend is unconscious how will eating make it any better."

" Not to be rude, but you sound jealous to me."

" Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

" I know Davis would never do anything to harm you, but he was forced. I think you're mad because he didn't please you like he did with Renamon."

" I'm his girlfriend in which he should only be doing intimate stuff with me!"

" Honestly would you have let him do that despite the fact Tai would chase him with a bat?"

" Well no I would have told him to wait before we do anything."

" See Davis wouldn't force anything on you. Why do you think he didn't ask you out right away? He's waiting for the right moment."

With that Agumon left to guard the tent hoping Kari would see thins differently from what they are.  
Kari sighed as she placed Davis's plate beside her finally giving in to her empty stomach.  
She tore up her piece of bread and mixed it with the stew and rice before tasting it.  
She ate slowly and watched Davis sleep with his muscles twitching slightly as he slept.

_' Maybe Agumon is right. Still I care about him and this has to dealt with once he wakes up.'_

Kari thought as she finished her meal in silence and wished would be awake to try to take some.  
She stretched as she made sure the food wasn't in the way as she layed next to him.  
Davis suddenly yawned as he sat up rubbing his eyes shocking Kari as he blinked a few times.

" Oh man I feel like a truck hit me. Kari what are you doing here?'

" OH Davis you're awake! I'm so glad you're alive."

Kari hugged Davis tightly as he blushed realizing he was only in his boxers.

" Kari I need air."

" Sorry I didn't hurt you did I?"

" No major damage. Although I was that wolf chimera so don't worry you had to do what needed to be done."

" Well me and Renamon are now fused together. So I'm like you and Chris now."

" Really? So it's not a secret anymore and there's something we need to talk about."

" Yes we do. I'll admit I was mad at you for what you did. I know the circumstances were the reason and though most would still consider it cheating, I'm still unsure. I wanted to be the first one you did that to."

" Kari I wouldn't force anything on you that made you uncomfortable. I want it to happen at the right moment to make it special."

Kari:" Well now I know that, but I need some time to process all this and here's dinner by the way."

Davis grabbed the plate and ate it slowly for once even though there was a bunch on the plate.  
Kari smiled seeing Davis was changing from his old ways, but still she wanted to do something for him.  
Davis set the empty plate to side happy for having a full stomach for once.  
Kari saw that Agumon's shadow had left giving her a wicked idea seeing the chance.

She pushed Davis onto his back and before he could protest, she kissed him roughly as they started making out.  
Davis growled as he pinned Kari on her back and ran his hands over her body teasingly for the kiss.  
Kari moaned as his curious hands made her body heat up rapidly and felt her mind cloud with lust.  
Davis trailed soft kisses from her mouth to the soft smooth skin of her neck, tasting the soft skin

He licked and sucked different spots getting different noises and felt her wrap her legs around his waist.  
He smirked as he marked her neck so no one, mainly Tai would be able to see them.  
Kari ran her hands on his back, sides and abs making him growl as she teased him.  
She lifted his shirt up a bit and unhooked his mouth from her neck marked with love bites.

She trailed butterfly kisses from his chest to his abs, seeing the muscles twitch from the sensation.  
Davis laid back down as Kari hovered over him as her hands were hovering over his boxers.  
Soon a cough interrupted making them look to see Chris standing there grinning evilly.

" Hey Chris how long have you been there?"

" I woke up awhile ago and was going to see if you woke up to eat dinner, but it seems you've already eaten."

" You know watching us makes you a pervert and Davis in trouble if Tai finds out."

" Well fix yourselves up and come out unless you want everyone to know."

With That Davis and Kari dressed quickly and followed the red dragon to the others, hoping he would keep his mouth shut!


End file.
